Mi odioso hermanastro
by Nea K-chan
Summary: Despues de la boda de su madre, Nightmare Rin y su hermano menor Rinto, pasan a vivir a casa de su nuevo padrastro y sus 4 nuevos hermanastros. Lo que antes parecio haber mejorado volvio a ser un completo lio, cuando los planes de Rin se ven frustrados por su sexy y odioso hermanstro Len Kagamine.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

.

.

.

Para Nightmare Rin las cosas no son un cuento de hadas.

Su familia se desmorono con el divorcio de sus padres.

Debe cuidar sola a su hermano menor mientras su madre sale de noche a emborracharse.

y cuando al fin encuentra una pareja estable...

Resulta ser el padre de su odioso e insoportable pero condenadamente sexy vecino y enemigo mortal:

Len Kagamine.

En el colegio ella vive un sueño.

Es novia del chico mas guapo y popular, por no decir su bajista #1.

Tiene las mejores amigas.

Y su banda esta a punto de concursar en "StarRecords".

Pero las campanas de boda se hacen sonar, indicando con ello un cambio drástico.

Nuevo hogar.

Nuevo instituto.

Nueva familia.

Y sobre todo, nuevos hermanos, contando en ello a su peor enemigo.

Su odioso hermanastro.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

.

.

.

Observe desde la esquina de la mesa, como mi _nueva_ _hermana_, Lily, se ponía en pie y alzaba la copa con vino en alto para proclamar el brindis. Dio su aburrido discurso agradeciéndole a mi madre, a mi hermanito y a mí por haber completado esa familia y llenar los espacios vacíos en su corazón y muchas más tonterías como esas, si seguía hablando así de empalagosa que nadie se queje cuando vomite.

Levante mi muñeca y observe el reloj, el ensayo es en 20 minutos y yo sigo atascada en esta cena de bodas en las que han pasado tres horas y ni siquiera han servido la entrada ¿Fueron a matar la vaca o qué?

-Hermana… tengo hambre –susurro Rinto, quien estaba sentado a la par mía y me miraba con el rostro palido–Rin ¡Quiero comer! Me siento mal…

Mordí mi labio inferior y busque alrededor de la recepción la manera de salir de la mesa de honor sin ser vista, él no se encontraba mal solo por el hambre, estaba enfermo y la única manera de escapar de aquí era por debajo, pero cuando saliera al otro lado, todo el mundo me vería, aparte, que debía salir de aquí para llegar a tiempo al ensayo.

-¿Ocupas algo hija? Te noto inquieta –hablo mi madre desde el otro lado de la mesa -¿Necesitas algo?

_Salir de aquí ¡Eso necesito! Ah, y algo de comer para Rinto, si no te has dado cuenta ya llevamos tres horas en este aburrido lugar y tu hijo no ha tomado sus medicamentos ¡Espera! Eso no te importa, ya recorde._

-Necesito ir al baño –dije sonriendo, Rinto me dio un leve golpe en la pierna –Y Rinto también así que… ¿Con permiso? –dije poniéndome de pie y tomando a Rinto de la mano

-No es necesario que lo acompañes, alguno de tus nuevos hermanos lo puede hacer ¿Verdad chicos? –dijo mamá observando a Len y León -¿Quién de ustedes acompaña a Rinto?

-No hay problema madre, yo pue…

-Iré yo, vamos, acompáñame –se levantó Leon y empezó a caminar con Rinto

-Yo también voy –le siguió Len

_Y luego dicen que solo las mujeres van al baño en grupo_

Salí de la mesa rápido y seguí a los chicos fuero de la recepción del hotel, corrí hasta Leon quien estaba a dos metros con Rinto tambaleándose a su lado y los detuve, solté a Rinto de su agarre y lo cargue en mi espalda mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto del hotel en que pasaríamos la noche. Lo deje sobre la cama.

Los chicos me siguieron con miradas curiosas.

-¿Qué haces Nightmare? –dijo Len mirándome desde la puerta

Ignore su pregunta y camine hasta el armario, lo abrí y saque mi mochila y volqué todo el contenido sobre el colchón.

Saque el paquete de galletas y lo abrí junto con una caja de jugo de naranja y se las entregue a Rinto.

-Come despacio, iré a cambiarme –dije mientras tomaba las prendas que había colocado en la cama anteriormente y me encerraba en el baño.

Baje el cierre de mi vestido blanco y lo deje caer al suelo. Me coloque un short de mezclilla blanco con un buzo de calavera negro y converse Chuck Taylor negras. Solté el moño de mi cabello y agite la cabeza para que los rizos que me habían hecho se disolvieran. Pase mis manos por el cabello unas cuantas veces y finalmente lo ate en una colita alta y me coloque unas hebillas blancas en el cabello para sostener el flequillo.

Abrí la puerta y salí, corrí hasta la cama y tome los envoltorios de galletas, habían cuatro ya y dos cajas vacías de jugo, le lance una mirada de reproche a Rinto y él me sonrió culpablemente

-Lo siento hermana, tenía hambre.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-No te culpo, ven, es hora de que te tomes tus pastillas, vamos –lo jale conmigo hasta el tocador donde había una bolsita con varias tabletas de pastillas. –No la mastiques, se pone amarga ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido –abrio la boca y puso la pastilla al fondo de su legua y dio un gran trago de agua, hizo una mueca cuando trago la pastilla –Asqueroso

Sonrei.

-Ven, ponte la pijama y duerme, debes estar cansado –dije entregándosela mientras él se encerraba en el baño -¡Volveré antes de las 2 am! Te lo prometo.

-¡Que te vaya bien Rinny!- me grito

Tome mi skate y me coloque el casco y la protección mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Leon se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vas tan tarde Rinny? –dijo levantando la ceja

-A donde no te importa Leon, te tengo mucho respeto, no me hagas perderlo, déjame pasar por favor –dije empujándolo

-¿Te perderías la cena de bodas de nuestros padres, hermanita? –dijo Len mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la barbilla

Frunci el ceño.

-Ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí, le prometí a mamá que estaría en su cena, pero que a las 10 tenía ensayo, ya son pasadas las 10, si no les importan tengo cosas más importantes que esperar la comida por tres horas, y, quita tus sucias manos de mi rostro –le di un manotazo

-Chica difícil ¿eh?

-¿Tu qué crees? Lo sabes perfectamente, que no te sorprenda

-¡Los guardias no te dejaran salir sin el permiso de los anfitriones! –me grito Leon

Lo había olvidado. Plan B.

-¿Quién dijo que saldría por la puerta? No soy idiota

Camine hasta el balcón y observe la caída. 3 metros. Espero que las clases de gimnasia ayuden.

-Rin, no me digas que saldrás por…

-¿Qué comes que adivinas Len?- dije y me pare en el barandal para saltar directamente sobre las ramas del árbol.

Me balancee un poco y coloque mi pie sobre un hueco, apoye la suela del zapato sobre la corteza y empecé a deslizarme.

Levante la vista al balcón y me encontré con ambos Kagamines observándome, Leon con una sonrisa y Len con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente enojado.

Lance un beso al aire y empecé a correr hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Observe la bodega abandonada en donde solíamos hacer los ensayos a unos metros de distancia, apresure el skate y observe la enorme cantidad de autos estacionados fuera del local. Observe a una chica que salía llorando a mares y gritaba que todo era completamente injusto. Me acerque.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que está pasando aquí?

-¿Nightmare? No entiendo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_Bueno, eso es lo que me pregunto yo, ¿Qué hace TODA esta gente aquí?_

-Es mi banda, hay ensayo ¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí?

La chica abrió la boca y me miro sorprendida

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Rayos! Creíamos que tú estabas enterada – abrió su bolso y empezó a buscar en el interior de este, saco un papel –Toma…

Desdoble el papel y empecé a leer.

_"¡Black Diamons necesita cantante!_

_¿Quieres ganar puntos extras en las actividades?_

_¿Quieres formar parte de una banda de Rock?_

_¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_

_Te esperamos en la sala de ensayos de La Bodega Abandonada._

_Consulta horarios con:_

_Sora Suiga (Bajista)_

_Rook (Baterista)_

_Ted Kasane (Teclado)"_

Arrugue el papel en mis manos y camine hecha una furia dentro del local.

¡¿Cómo eran capaces de hacerme esto?!

Llegue a la puerta de ensayo y la abrí fuertemente provocando que botara un par de cosas y soltara un gran escándalo pero ni me inmute. Observe como Sora se levantaba enfadado buscando al culpable de la interrupción, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi logre ver un pequeño atisbo de miedo, pero que escondió rápidamente con enojo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa loca?! –me grito

Di tres enormes zancadas y ya estaba cara a cara con él.

-¿Qué me pasa? –tome la bola de papel y la metí en su boca -¡Explícame eso, Sora! Eres mi novio ¡Tu organizaste eso! ¿Por qué?

Vi como palidecía…

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes Rin! Te iras donde la competencia y no podíamos dejar que ellos supieran sobre nuestra nueva cantante, ya sabían de ti, que ella sea una sorpresa.

Apreté los dientes.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué crees que me iré? –dije más calmada

-Por el traslado –dijo Ruko caminado hacia mí -¿No lo sabias?

Supongo que mi rostro de confusión era más que claro porque luego hablo Ted.

-Tu madre dijo hace tres días que sería mejor que nos consiguiéramos otra cantante, porque en la familia no podían haber rivalidades, no entiendo realmente, pero te iras a la Academia Vocaloid. Dejaras la Academia UTAU para estudiar en la competencia, por tal motivo hemos tenido que buscarte un reemplazo, no queríamos que te enteraras de esta manera, lo sentimos Rin.

-Así que vete corazón, no necesitamos que le vayas con el chisme a la banda de Kagamine.

-¿Me crees una chismosa? ¿Crees que soy capaz de decirle a "Double Mirrors" todos los secretos de la banda que por tantos años le dedique mi vida y mi esfuerzo? Me has catalogado mal cariño, espero que les vaya muy bien en la audición, porque ensayaran sin guitarra eléctrica y sin el bajo #3, porque me pertenecen, yo los pague.

Camine hacia el escenario donde la chica de cabello verde manzana atado en dos colas altas me miro con un poco de miedo. Desabroche la correa de su hombro y le quite el bajo, luego camine hacia el estante y me colgué la guitarra en la espalda.

Fui hacia la salida y mire por última vez a mis amigos. Observe a Ted, a Rook, a Teto quien me observaba tristemente, a Ruko y a Sora, mi novio, o ex de ahora en adelante.

Fui hacia la salida y saque mi celular, llamaría a mi primo para que me fuese a recoger. No me podía ir en Skate con la guitarra y el bajo. Marque.

Un tono

Dos tonos

Tres Tonos

Buzón de voz.

-¿No te molestaras conmigo si te llevo? –hablo la suave voz de Teto a la par mía –No quiero que te enojes conmigo, yo dije que no hicieran la audición sin ti, pero sabes que mi voto no cuenta, ni siquiera soy parte de la banda.

-La verdad es que el único que estuvo de acuerdo con la audición sin ti fue Sora, y al ser el segundo al mando no nos pudimos negar, perdónanos Rin, eres nuestra mejor amiga –dijo Ruko tomando el bajo y cargándoselo al hombro mientras me arrastraban con ellas hacia el Convertible BMW rojo de Ted.

En el camino hicimos unas cuantas bromas y contamos unos cuantos chistes para aligerar el ambiente. La verdad extrañaría los disparates de Teto en clase del profesor Watterwick, o las siestas de Ruko en el monologo de la señorita Grant.

Llegamos al hotel y me baje. Les di un fuerte abrazo a mis amigas y me escabullí dentro de las instalaciones.

Cuando entre en la habitación coloque ambos instrumentos dentro del armario. Me quite los zapatos y camine descalza sin hacer ruido hacia la cama de Rinto, quien dormía con las sabanas enredadas y se las acomode.

-Volviste temprano… ¿Qué paso? Normalmente llegas después de las 3 am.

-¿No que estabas dormido? –reproche, el rio suavemente

-Te extrañaba Rinny ¿Qué paso?

-Abandone la banda –solté de repente

Rinto se levantó de golpe y a pesar de la oscuridad pude sentir como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

_¿Quizás porque mi novio me traiciono y me echaron al saber que estudiare con la competencia?_

-Porqué Rin estudiara con nosotros en Vocaloid, y como le dije a Rachel no podían haber rivalidades entre la familia –dijo Len mientras salía del baño con el traje todavía puesto

-¿Fuiste tú? –el sonrió socarronamente –No sabes cuánto te odio

-El sentimiento es mutuo hermanita

-Tu y yo no somos hermanos Len –corregí – Rinto si es mi hermano ¿Tu? Tú eres mi odioso hermanastro


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo dedicado a Sychronicity girl .  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Me di la vuelta en la cama para abrazar la almohada, pero un peso sobre mi cintura lo impidió, aun con los ojos cerrados deslice mi mano para descubrir al causante de tal peso, me topé con un brazo y luego con un hombro, un cuello y una cabeza, una nariz y más arriban un enorme enredo de cabello.

Sonreí.

Desprendí con cuidado el agarre de Rinto sobre mi cintura y lo cargue en mis brazos, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y caminado hasta la puerta de su habitación y dejándolo en su cama. Le di un beso en la frente y regrese a mi habitación.

Observe el reloj en mi mesita de noche 5:20 am...

Hoy empiezo clases en la academia Vocaloid, he pasado estas dos últimas semanas lamentándome mi rechazo en el grupo y el abandono a UTAU, he estado ahí desde kínder y en mis dos últimos años tengo que irme a la competencia ¡Viva la vida!

Las clases empiezan hasta las 8 am, pero en estos últimos días aprendí que:

Lily se lleva una hora en el baño.

Len y Leon juntos se llevan otra media hora en el baño ¡Y dicen que somos las mujeres las que nos tardamos en el baño!

He aprendido que con esta familia se rompen todos los rumores sobre las mujeres.

Camine hasta mi armario y saque el uniforme del instituto Vocaloid, una falda plisada color negro, camisa manga larga color blanco y chaleco negro con el logo de vocaloid grabado en el lado izquierdo sobre el corazón, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y mocasines negros.

En UTAU íbamos de particular.

Entre al baño y me quite la pijama, abrí la ducha y entre rápidamente, ahogue un grito al sentir el agua condenadamente helada sobre mi piel y tome el bote de shampoo y me lo aplique rápidamente sobre el cabello y luego el acondicionador para avanzar, tome la esponja y el jabón y me lo pase rápidamente, mientras más rápido saliera de aquí más posibilidades de no morir de hipotermia tenia.

Salí temblando de la ducha y camine hasta la encimera donde se encontraban las toallas, tome una y empecé a desdoblarla para cubrir mi cuerpo, casi la cerraba cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta y un rubio muy despeinado y con solo boxers entro al baño. Apresure a envolverme y me agarre más fuerte de la toalla.

-¡¿Qué no sabes tocar?! –Chille mientras le lanzaba el bote de jabón líquido que desgraciadamente logro esquivar -¡Unos segundos antes y hubiera estado desnuda!

-Entonces a la próxima me levantare más temprano para no perderme el espectáculo –me guiño el ojo

_Respira Rin, no pierdas los estribos, cierra los ojos, no dejes que ese idiota te arruine la mañana, cuenta uno… dos… tres… cuatro…_

-¿Sigues contando mentalmente para relajarte? –susurro Len sobre mi oído haciendo que me estremezca –Te recuerdo querida que solo utilizas una toalla y yo llevo unos boxers, y sigo siendo un chico con las hormonas alborotadas –dijo acercando su rostro a mi cuello y posando un beso sobre este, sentí como inhalo sobre este -_Putain tu sens bon.*_

Me estremecí ante el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel, me aferre más a la toalla y levante lentamente mi pierna para darle un buen golpe en donde nunca le pega el sol. Sonreí cuando este cayó al suelo y se empezó a retorcer del dolor.

Me aleje y camine hasta la puerta, sonreí ante la perfectamente imagen de Len sufriendo.

-Buenos días Kagamine.

.

.

.

-Hoy te levantaste temprano ¿No es así Rin? –Dijo Lukas sonriéndome amablemente –Es muy bueno que estés dispuesta a empezar tu primer día en Vocaloid con el pie derecho, ya sabes lo que dicen "A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda" ¿No tuviste inconvenientes con el baño?

_Oh claro que no, con el baño nada, con tu hijo menor claro que he recibido problemas, es la sexta vez desde que nos mudamos que tu hijo me ha acosado, pero creo que no es importante._

-EL agua de la ducha es demasiado fría y tengo que apresurarme para darle tiempo a los demás.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, pronto estarán completamente habilitados los baños en las habitaciones y te podrás bañar con toda tranquilidad en tu habitación

_Me sorprende que Lukas sea padre de un maleducado como Len, seguramente lo adoptaron de los basureros._

-Gracias por tu atención Lukas, es muy amable de tu parte –dije sonriente

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mi vestido? –Dijo Lenka entrando a la cocina con la bata de baño sobre su cuerpo –No está en mi armario y Lily no sale del baño. ¿Papi?

Les presento a mi hermanastra menor, Lenka Kagamine de ocho años. Alegre, carismática, divertida y con todo el derecho y respeto de mi parte para que yo la considere mi hermana. ¿Su defecto? Considera el hermano perfecto al pervertido de Len.

-Buenos días Lenka ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar tu vestido?

-¡Rin! Ten buenos días tú también ¿Rinto ya está despierto? –Dijo sentándose en la silla junto a mí –El vendrá conmigo a Vocaloid ¿No?

Esta niña tiene otro punto a su favor para ser mi favorita ¡Es la mejor amiga de Rinto!

-Él ya debe haber despertado y podrán irse juntos, vamos a buscar tu vestido

-Hey princesa ¿Lista para empezar las clases?-dijo Len bajando las escaleras con el vestido a cuadros color amarillo de Lenka –Lo rescate del armario de ropa del baño antes de que entrara Lily ¡Vamos! Ve a cambiarte

Lenka subió las escaleras con el vestido en mano y una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Al menos no eres cien por ciento idiota cuando estas con tu hermanita ¿eh?

-¿Idiota? Ambos sabemos que tu amas a este idiota –me guiño el ojo

-Has admitido que eres un idiota –le guiñe el ojo –Y no te amo, te O-D-I-O a mil.

Me puse de pie, tome mi bolso y me lo cargue al hombro, lance un beso al aire con mi mano y me despedí mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿No quieres que te lleve, guapa? –escuche que me gritaba desde la cocina

-¡No quiero que me vean contigo!

.

.

.

Entre al campus del instituto y desee fervientemente el haberme traído un gorro y unas gafas de sol para esconderme de las miradas de todos los estudiantes del campus. Claramente, han reconocido que el año anterior era de UTAU y ahora soy un pobre ciervo en un valle de leones hambrientos.

Solté los pasadores de mi fleco y deje que me cubriese el rostro y camine hasta el salón de secretaria, donde una mujer de cabello negro me recibió amablemente.

-Tú debes ser la nueva ¿verdad? Nightmare Rin, estos son los libros que necesitaras, tu horario de clases y ¿Podrías llenar este formulario? Cuando termines por favor entrégamelo, lo anexare a tu expediente y seguidamente te entregare la combinación de tu casillero ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, tienes dos semanas para integrarte en un club ¡Bienvenida a Vocaloid! Soy Lola.

-Un placer conocerte Lola –sonreí

Llene el formulario y se lo entregue.

-Si necesitas ayuda con algo, ven conmigo y te apoyare, también soy la consejera escolar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

.

.

.

_Casillero #320… #315…#317… ¡#320! Ahora la combinación era… dos izquierda, una derecha, tres izquierda, cinco izquierda una derecha… ¡listo! _

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, guapa?-susurró una voz masculina cerca de mi oído.

_Demasiado cerca._

Sentí su mano deslizándose por mi espalda y bajando lentamente por esta, sentí su otra mano rodeando mi cintura y un leve movimiento de mi brazo y…

Mi guapo primo cabello azabache estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza para aliviar el pequeño golpe que le di.

-Fallaste otra vez Rei, necesitas mejorar tus técnicas de conquista y averiguar cómo asustar a tu prima sin que esta te descubra y te de un golpe lo suficientemente merecido por fracasar

-Eres dura Rinny –dijo poniéndose de pie -¿Qué tal han sido tus primeros minutos en Vocaloid?

-Horribles –suspire –ya se lo que siente el ciervo antes de ser comido por los leones

-No exageres Rin…

-Hey princesa ¿te perdiste? –Murmuro un grupo de chicas cuando cerca de nosotros –UTAU está al otro lado –dijeron riendo

Me cruce de bazos y observe a Rinto levantando una ceja

-¿Decías corazón?

-Ok, si vas mal, pero ya te adaptaras… cuando entres al club de música y formes parte de…

Puse rápidamente mi mano en su boca para callarlo.

-¡Detente ahí! ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero formar parte del club de música?

-Tienes que entrar a un club en estas dos semanas, y seamos sinceros Rin ¡LA música es tu vida! No sabes dibujar así qué el club de arte queda rechazado ¿Ajedrez? Eres buena pero después de tres jaque mates te aburres ¿Actuación? Sabemos que no lo harías a menos que fuese un musical, lo que nos lleva a… ¡El club de música! Si quieres luego te doy un recorrido por el campus y te llevo al club de música para que te inscribas

-¿Me dejaras en paz si te digo que sí?

-Eres única cielo –me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de mi vista

Termine de guardar mis libros y cerré el casillero.

-Te ves muy cariñosa con Kagene ¿Tan pronto has cedido a sus encantos?-dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

_¿Qué acaso es característica de los Vocaloids asustar a las personas?_

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku ¿Tu eres Nightmare Rin? Parece que los chicos Vocaloid te atraen –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Le di un rápido vistazo a la chica aguamarina, se me hacía conocida pero no sé de donde…

-¿Te conozco? –dije levantando la ceja, ella rio tontamente –En definitiva te he visto antes Hatsune, ese cabello es difícil de olvidar.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que… ¿Tu y Kagene? –me guiño el ojo

_¿Rei y yo? Ni aunque fuera el último chico del planeta porque SOMOS PRIMOS. Aparte ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?_

-Kagene y yo nada –me cruce de brazos –Somos primos, nada más…

-Me agradas Rin –dijo abrazándome –De ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amiga –me sonrió

-Me acabas de conocer, sabes que fui una UTAU ¿Y quieres ser mi mejor amiga? –pregunte incrédula

-Si… ¡Espera! ¿Tú no quieres ser mi amiga? –suspire y le sonreí amablemente -¡M. A. P. T .V .V!

-Espera… ¿Qué es M. A. P. T .V .V?

-¡Mejores Amigas Para Toda la Vida Vocaloid!

_Diablos, ¿En qué me metí?_

-Déjame que te presente a mi novio, él es todo un caballero, ¡Se llevaran de maravilla! Tienen muchos gustos en común, y si consigues su aprobación veras que todos te trataran como a una reina ¡Mira ahí viene!

Y tal como aparece en las películas, las puertas del corredor se abrieron y todo se detuvo, juro que casi podía escuchar la musiquita esa de fondo toda cursi y sensual que suena cuando el chico, o en este caso los chicos más ardientes entraban al instituto y las chicas soltaban suspiros y risitas tontas y se mordían el labio –según ellas –sensualmente.

Y al frente del candente grupo de chicos, iba el pervertido que me acoso esta mañana.

Cuando pasaron cerca de nosotras, Miku lanzo un chillido y se lanzó a los brazos de Len.

¡Díganme que solo es su amigo y que lo está saludando de una manera extra cariñosa!

Y mi teoría fue descartada cuando mi nueva amiga de coletas se lanzó a devorar los labios del Kagamine como si no lo hubiese visto hace años, Len empezó a meter su mano dentro de la blusa de Miku y… carraspee para llamar su atención.

-¡Oh perdón!-dijo acomodándose la blusa nuevamente –Rin, él es mi novio Len, Lenny corazoncito ella es mi nueva M. A. P. T .V .V Rin. Se buena con ella ¿Quieres? –dijo sonriendo

Y vi como la sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rastro de mi rubio no-favorito y se acercó a mi oído y susurro.

-Bienvenida a Vocaloid, pasaremos _mucho _tiempo juntos ¿No te encanta la idea hermanita?

Sonreí cuando él se alejó y me acerque a su oído volviendo a susurrar.

-¿No te había dicho que no me llamaras hermana? Te lo aviso _odioso hermanastro._

Me aleje y observe a todo el grupo, los conocía a la perfección.

Kaito Shion, bajista.

Mikuo Hatsune, batería.

Rei Kagene, guitarra.

Kagamine Len, voz principal, teclado, líder.

Y falta alguien más… SeeU, voz secundaria.

Todo el grupo, son Double Mirrors.

Y yo, la ex vocalista y líder de Black Diamons.

¡Ayuda!

* * *

***Putain tu sens bon: Hueles condenadamente bien**

* * *

**¡Nueva historia a la vista! He amado sus comentarios, pero hay uno en particular que me hizo reir ¡Inclusive lo lei con sonidos y gestos al estilo Maddie Rooney! _¡BAMM!¿Que? _por eso este capitulo es dedicado a ella, espero sea de su agrado y...**

**¿Que les pareció Miku?**

**¿Rei guitarrista de Double Mirrors y primo de Rin?**

**¿El pollo se descongelara a tiempo para hacer el almuerzo?**

**Ignoren la ultima, tengo hambre y con el pollo congelado todavía no se puede hacer almuerzo.**

**¡Esperen el próximo capitulo! Les tengo una sorpresa hiper mega especial (¿?) Nah, mentira, ni siquiera se que pondré en el otro capitulo ¿Ideas?**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

-Esto es terrible Teto, me están comiendo viva –dije al celular

_-Tranquilízate Rinny, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? A mí se me hace que solo estas exagerando las cosas._

_-Eso mismo Rin, además cuando se enteren que Kagamine es tu hermano te trataran con respeto, quizás no con tanto respeto a cómo te trataban aquí pero te dejaran de molestar _–suspiro –_Tu ausencia es demasiada notoria amiga…_

-Para empezar Ruko, Len no es mi hermano ¡Es mi hermanastro! Y jamás reconoceré en público que mantengo una relación con él porque si no el poco orgullo que me quedaba se ira al caño y no puedo permitirlo

_-Me alegra que te mantengas firme cielo, y que no te dejes influenciar por ese idiota de Kagamine_

-¿Sora? Deja de llamarme cielo, idiota,

_-¿Sigues enojada? No puedes enojarte con tu novio toda la vida Rin._

-¿Novio? Tú eres mi ex, supéralo.

_-Relativamente nunca terminamos, solo dejaste de contestar mis llamadas e ignorar mis mensajes y no has vuelto a hablar conmigo, así que oficialmente seguimos siendo novios, y una ruptura por teléfono no es lo más conveniente ¿No te parece? Además lo hice por el bien de la banda, se cuánto te esforzaste y no quería que se arruinase._

-Tengo la leve sospecha de que tú me estas tomando por idiota, hemos terminado y fin, no quiero hablar contigo.

_-Solo dame una oportunidad, te lo pido, no te defraudare Rin…_

-No

_-Si_

-No

_-Si_

-No

_-No_

-Si

_-¡Ya rugiste!_

-¿Qué? ¡No! Maldito desgraciado…

_-Yo también te amo nena._

_-¿Rin, que sucedió? Sora salió gritando que era un triunfador y que había conseguido el premio mayor._

-Psicología inversa, eso paso.

_-Que desgraciado… Oye Rin, debemos irnos, la hora del almuerzo ya acabo._

-De acuerdo, adiós chicas…

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo derecho de mi falda y salí de la cabina del baño. Recibí un cordial saludo de un grupo de chicas Vocaloid –nótese el sarcasmo –que se estaban maquillando en el espejo.

-Miren, pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que la UTAU ¿Se te perdió algo aquí?

-¿Por qué no te vas muñequita? Tú no encajas aquí.

Ignore todos sus comentarios y camine entre ellas para lavarme las manos y enjugarme el rostro, no había toalla, así que sacudí mis manos en los rostros de todas las niñas pijas, fue graciosa la manera en que chillaron. Ni que les hubiese lanzado acido.

Salid el baño con la cabeza en alto y les lance mi mejor mirada de diva. Eso las hizo enrojecer de furia.

-Así que… ¿Buscando pelea con las chicas en el baño?-dijo Rei recostado en uno de los casilleros –Tenía la esperanza de que durarías hasta el segundo día, más vale que te conozco y aposte por el primero.

-¿Apostar? No soy un objeto, para tu información –fruncí el ceño –Dime quien más esta involucrado en esto.

-Todo Vocaloid.

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡No puede ser todo! ¿O sí? –Rei asintió como un autómata -¡¿Por qué?!

-Están interesados en la chica nueva. Eres una celebridad aquí, créelo o no, pero muchos te admiran.-Dijo abrazándome por los hombros mientras me empujaba para empezar a caminar –Inclusive apuestan a que antes de finalizar el mes, abras robado la corona de la reina.

-¿Qué? Robar la corona de la reina… ¡Y se puede saber quién demonios es la reina y porque la robaría!

-No te lo tomes tan literal, me refiero a la popularidad enana.

-No me llames enana, que tú tampoco eres tan alto.

-Soy más alto que tú.

-Crecí dos centímetros en vacaciones.

-Yo cinco.

-Idiota.

-También te quiero Rinny. –Beso mi mejilla –La reina es Hatsune Miku, claramente, si pierde su puesto con el rey será degradada a un simple plebeyo.

-La manera en que clasifican a los estudiantes aquí es escalofriante. Rey, Reina ¿Acaso estamos en la edad media? –Dije burlona -¿Y quién es el rey?

-Caminas con el-sonrió petulantemente -¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto mientras nos deteníamos frente a la maquina dispensadora.

-Una soda, por favor –conteste- Si tú eres el Rey, entonces yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, déjate de tonterías y diem quien es ese famoso rey al que debo desposar para convertirme en la reina –dije dramáticamente.

Rei me paso la lata de soda y tome.

-Vives con él.

Creo que no hace falta explicar cómo fue que Rei se empapo de soda, pero por si alguien no entiende, la pequeña noticia me hizo escupir frente a mi amado primo.

-A ver si entiendo, todo Vocaloid está esperando el momento en que le quite el novio a Miku, y ese novio es Kagamine Len –Rei asintió mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta –No soy una perra roba novios y mucho menos una idiota descerebrada para intentar salir con Len ¡Nunca en mi vida! Que Vocaloid espere sentado porque no lo hare ¡Jamás!

-Lo sospeche desde un principio… ahora, ¿No quieres entrar al club de música?

-No, gracias.

-¿Ni siquiera por mí? –dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso… -sonreí –mucho menos por ti.

-Eres una despiadada sin corazón y sin alma Rin ¡Vete al infierno!

-Tú puedes guiarme.

-Entonces vete a la mier*a.

-En ese caso hay que buscar a Len para que me lleve.

No miento, Rei se destornillo de la risa.

.

.

.

A las 3:00 de la tarde recibí un mensaje.

**De: Sora**

**Muñeca, ya estoy afuera esperándote, sal rápido por favor, algo me dice que no le agrado a tus nuevos amigos.**

¿El estúpido se atrevió a venir? Que ni crea que lo perdonare, con Rin Nightmare no se juega ¡Y él no es la excepción!

**Para: Sora**

**Largo.**

Guarde mis cosas y camine hasta la entrada.

**De: Sora**

**No me iré de aquí sin ti, quieras o no.**

-¡Es un maldito! Lo odio ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Fue el mismo quien me dijo que no podía relacionarse con la competencia!

-Oye, yo nunca te dije que no me relacionaría con la competencia, es más, estaría encantado de estar contigo –susurro una voz en mi oído.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y estampe una cachetada en la mejilla de Len.

-Vaya, eres de mano dura –dijo sobando el área enrojecida –Parece que te molesta que no quiera relacionarme contigo ¿eh? –camino lentamente hasta mí, yo retrocedí y retrocedí hasta que su cuerpo me acorralo contra los casilleros –Eso se puedo arreglar.

Len tomo mi rostro con su mano izquierda y acorralo mis brazos con su brazo derecho, nuestras bocas estaban peligrosamente cercas.

-Idiota –masculle intentando zafarme –no hablaba de ti…

Len sonrio seductoramente. Quiero que su sonrisa pruebe mi puño y diga que tal.

-Si no soy yo… ¿Quién más goza de dicho placer que sean tus sentimientos, Rinny? –mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Si Len sigue asi terminara violándome en medio del pasillo._

Zafe mi pierna de su agarre y le propine un golpe donde no le pega el sol, el cayó al suelo y se cubrió.

-¡Es enserio! ¿Otra vez? Me dejaras sin descendencia mujer. –dijo retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Le hare un bien a la humanidad entonces.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

**De: Sora**

**¿Por qué tardas tanto? No tengo todo el día.**

-Que desgraciado, es el quien vino a buscarme y ahora se viene con que no me puede esperar.

-De… ¿De quién hablas?-dijo Len reincorporándose y tomando mi celular -¿Sora está aquí? –frunció el ceño

Me dio el teléfono bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia el campus.

¿Y a ese que le pasa?

Recogí todas mis cosas completamente sola, no porque nadie me quisiese ayudar, sino porque todos se habían ido corriendo en el preciso momento en que sonó la campana.

-¡Rinny! –Chillo Miku arrodillándose para ayudarme a recoger los lápices –Creí que te habías ido, quería darte esto, acabo de terminar de hacerlo, toma –me lo extendió.

Tomé el brazalete de oro con el dije de una R en mis manos.

-Miku, esto es…

-Mi padre tiene una joyería, el material no fue problema, yo lo único que hice fue armar las piezas y colocar el broche. –sonrio –Es un collar de la amistad, mira, yo tengo uno igual –me enseño uno con los dijes M, R, L, K, R, M en su mano izquierda. –Todos pertenecen a alguien, M de Miku, R de Rin, L de Len, K de Kaito, R de Rei y M de Mikuo. Todos ellos son mis amigos, incluida tu, asi que es lo menos que puedo darles, por favor nunca te la quites, y si deseas –abrio su mano derecha y me mostro el dije de la letra M –puedes poner este, de Miku, pero solo si deseas.

Sonrei.

Tome el dije y lo enganche en mi brazalete.

Miku sonrió ampliamente y me atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias Rinny! Ahora oficialmente somos M.A.P.T.V.V

Tome mi bolso y camine con Miku hacia la salida, al llegar a la puerta nos encontramos con una enorme multitud que se empujaba para ver.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea Rin ¡Den paso! A un lado todo el mundo–grito Miku -¡No me ignoren!

Intentamos colarnos en la multitud pero siempre nos empujaban, hasta que Rei y Mikuo llegaron donde nosotras.

-Hermanito ¿Qué está pasando ahí? –Pregunto Mikuo a Miku –Nadie nos deja pasar.

Mikuo le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Rei y este asintió. Rei se puso de rodillas frente a mí y dijo:

-Súbete a mis hombros Rin, esto te interesara más de lo que imaginas.

Miku asintió y tomo mi bolso, Mikuo me ayudo a subirme y me sostuvo mientras Rei me levantaba sobre sus hombros, observe la razón de tanto alboroto.

-¡¿Qué es?! –me grito Miku

-Es una pelea –grite para que me escuchara.

Miku le hizo señas a su hermano para que se arrodillara y así ella poder subir a sus hombros tal y como Rei y yo hacíamos. Mikuo obedeció.

Pero ahora que me fijo bien…

¿Acaso esos no son Sora y Len?

* * *

**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero ya el 19 regreso a clases y queria aprovechar vacacionar al maximo y he salido de paseo y casi no he pasado en casa.**

**Pero aqui esta el capitulo.**

**¿Que les pareció la nueva portada? Deja tu comentario.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Nea K-chan.**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

-Oficial, les pido que los deje libres por favor, por más estúpidos e idiotas que sean y por más que me duela pedir su libertad, ellos no hicieron nada –suplique al oficial de policía por tercera vez.

-No puedo señorita, permanecerán aquí hasta que sus padres vengan por ellos ¿Qué relación tiene con los detenidos?

-El idiota del labio hinchado es mi exnovio y el otro idiota del ojo morado es mi hermanastro.

-Soy tu hermano cielo –grito Len desde la celda a mis espaldas.

-¡Hermanastro! Y cállate si no quieres que te empareje el otro ojo –gruñí mirándolo enfadada –Perdone mi actitud oficial, pero ese chico realmente me saca de quicio

-No se disculpe, a mí también –paso la mano derecha por su rostro -¿Tiene idea de porque estos chicos se estaban peleando en medio de la calle?

-Son rivales desde hace tiempo ¿Ha escuchado sobre la batalla de las bandas?

-¿Tan jóvenes y rivales? ¡Batallas! Estos jóvenes cada día inventan más locuras, explícame niña ¿Qué es eso de las batallas?

-¿Conoce la Academia de Musica UTAU y la Academia de Artes Vocaloid? –El hombre asintió –ambas poseen una banda representativa, Double Mirrors es la banda de Vocaloid y su líder es Kagamine Len

-Y la banda de UTAU era… ¿Black Diamonds, si no me equivoco?

-Exactamente, ¿Cómo sabia?

-Mi sobrino toca en esa banda, es el baterista según me comento su hermana Ruko, también dijeron que la vocalista era una chica muy linda y amable con una gran voz y que era su mejor amiga pero lastimosamente tenía como novio a un idiota que la había engañado varias veces, pero que no le decían nada porque no la querían lastimar y meterse en su relación y que dejarían que ella lo arreglase con su novio, pobre chica… -suspiro el oficial. –Puedes seguirme contando niña… ¿Niña, estas bien? Te noto pálida… espérame, te traigo un vaso de agua.

_Novio a un idiota que la había engañado varias veces_

_N_ovio a un idiota que la había engañado varias veces

Novio.

Idiota.

Engañado.

Varias veces.

Estas muerto para mi Sora Suiga.

.

.

.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo corazón? –dijo Sora cuando me acerque a la celda en la que lo mantenían

-¿Por qué debería enojarme contigo Sora?-hable en un tono inocente –No me has dado ninguna razón por el momento, todo es culpa de Kagamine.

-Tienes razón, el único culpable aquí es el, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver… oye –dirigió su vista a mi vaso -¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Soda ¿Quieres?-dije destapando el vaso

-Claro que sí, me muero de sed –dijo estirando el brazo.

-No, no cariño, yo te daré, abre la boca.

-¡¿Y a mí no me das Rinny?! –pregunto Len en la celda a mis espaldas. -¡Yo también tengo sed!

Sonreí amablemente.

-Después voy contigo Len… después contigo, Sora primero, él es mucho más importante en estos momentos.

-Me siento ofendido ¿Sabes?

-Oféndete todo lo que quieras, en estos momentos no me interesas

-Eres cruel Rinny, y yo que te quiero tanto.

-Yo también te quiero Lenny –sonreí cuando él sonrió –Te quiero tres metros bajo tierra y que nunca regreses.

-Ya la escuchaste Kagamine, ahora déjanos en paz que esta muñeca me tiene que servir –hablo Sora con un aire de superioridad

Pase mi brazo entre las rejas y cuando el abrió la boca yo volqué el vaso y todo su contenido sobre sí.

-¡Estás loca perra! –grito empujándome

Detrás mío Len estallaba en carcajadas, yo sonreí victoriosa.

-¡Choca esos cinco Rin! Eso ha sido fantástico, eres mi ídolo –dijo haciendo una reverencia, yo reí -¿Sabes? Ya no tengo tanta sed –dijo caminando lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la celda

-Que lastima, para ti tenía jugo de naranja. –forme un puchero

-Resérvatelo, no lo necesito, gracias.

Nightmare Rin 1.

Kagamine Len 0.

Sora Suiga 0.

Nigtmare Wins.

.

.

.

-¡¿Me quieren explicar esto?! –gruño Leon una vez entramos en la casa

Lanzaba dagas y fuego por los ojos, al parecer estaba en medio de una cita con una linda pelirroja cuando recibió la llamada del oficial pidiendo que recogiera a Kagamine Len. Un rubio pervertido está en problemas.

-Tu hermano es un busca peleas y yo soy una alma noble que lo acompaño en comisaria porque el idiota de mi ex novio no se le ocurrió llamar a alguien con dinero y mayor de edad, y porque el par de idiotas no paraban de mencionarme en su discusión, yo estaría en el cine con Teto y Ruko en estos momentos, a mí no me preguntes –explique –si me disculpas iré a hacer la tarea de Historia.

Subí las escaleras e dos en dos y me encerré en mi habitación.

Marque el número de Ruko.

-_¡Hola mejor amiga!_

-Explícame eso de que me engañaron varias veces… -gruñí

-_…_

-¿Ruko?

_-…_

-¡Dime! Hoy estuve en comisaría y tu tío fue quien me conto todo ¿Por qué me entere de él y no de ti?

_-Perdóname enserio, pero te veías tan enamorada, y el juro no volver a hacerlo y yo… no quería arruinar tu relación, me encantaba verte feliz y alegre y siempre hablabas maravillas de Sora que yo… bueno, no te quería arruinar tu felicidad, pero siempre te exprese que él no me agradaba._

Suspire.

_-Perdóname._

-Si vuelvo a salir con un idiota infiel, me avisas, y si no te hago caso, pégame.

_-Encantada –_dijo riendo –_Oye ¿Qué hacías en comisaria?_

-Es una larga historia.

_-Tenemos tiempo, mucho tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

Comíamos todos en silencio, Rinto y Lenca apartaban el brócoli y las zanahorias de sus platos, Yo escondía las cebollas en una servilleta, Leon y Lily se veían concentrados en sus celulares, Mamá y Luke estaban intercambiando miradas entre ellos, y Len cubría lo máximo posible su ojo morado con su desordenado flequillo rubio y una gorra de los "Double Mirrors".

-Oye hijo, no es apropiado que comas cubriendo tu rostro.

-Luke tiene razón Lenny, es de muy mala educación. Quítatela –ordeno mamá en tono autoritario.

Observe como el cuerpo de mi "querido" hermanastro se tensaba. Sonreí interiormente y apreté los labios para aguantar la risa, mamá no sabía que había detrás de ese escondite.

-Yo… así estoy bien.

-Len, quítatela –ordeno Luke.

-Yo no…

-Quítatela.

Len suspiro pesadamente y de mala gana se quitó la gorra y se arregló el cabello.

Mamá ahogo un chillido y Luke se cubrió la boca.

Len había intentado cubrir sin éxito su moretón con maquillaje, pero el idiota no sabía distinguir y termino echándose rubor, por lo tanto, su ojo se veía rosado, y Lenka en su afán por ayudarlo, le termino pintando el otro ojo. Por lo tanto, parecía maquillado con excesiva sombra se ojos color rosa chillón.

-¿Qué te paso? –dijo Luke aguantando la risa

-¡Yo lo arregle! –Soltó Lenka defendiendo a su hermano – El me lo pidió ¿A que no está precioso?

-Mucho –murmuro Lily divertidamente -¿Sabes Len? Con un poco de labial rojo te verías fantástico, combinaría con tus ojos –dijo riendo.

Yo no aguante más y explote en carcajadas.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un lindo vestido amarillo que sería de tu talla.

-Por Dios hijo, si eras de ese tipo de chicos me hubieses avisado antes

-¿Qué?-exclamo confuso Len.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes que deberías maquillarte? –Hablo mamá –Digo, así podemos ayudarte a que… bueno, aceptes tu sexualidad y…

Y fue la gota que derramos el vaso.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluyéndome.

Len… lo lamento, pero esto es demasiado divertido.


	6. Capitulo 4

**Dedicado a Todas las personas que esperaron muuucho por esta actualizacion.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

-¡Si vuelves a entrar mientras me estoy bañando te quedaras sin hijos Kagamine! -grite mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe

-¡Mi nariz!

_Te lo mereces, idiota._

Ha pasado una semana desde que Len y Sora estuvieron encerrados y el ojo de mi hermanastro no ha mejorado mucho realmente, claro que lanzarle zapatos y botes de jabón o champú no le están ayudando mucho que digamos, y el golpe que le di cuando se colo a mi habitación le esta cobrando factura pero... pero nada, el maquillaje no es barato y el ya esta utilizando demasiado, si sigue así me quedare sin nada y tendrá que ir con la cara amoreteada por idiota.

Cerré la puerta con llave y volví a meterme en la ducha, tomando un baño rápido por si acaso.

Tome el uniforme y me lo coloque rápidamente, me peine el cabello con las manos y abri la puerta, Lily estaba afuera hablando por celular, me saludo con la mano y entro al baño. Yo fui a mi habitacion y termine de secarme el cabello con una toalla y me coloque el liston blanco, Rinto se asomo por la puerta.

-Buenos dias hermana. -dijo en medio de un bostezo -Te ves magnifica este dia, como siempre.

Sonrei.

-Tu te ves estupendo ¿Listo para tu presentación?

-Dormí hasta tarde memorizándolo ¿Me iras a ver?

Hice una mueca.

-Estare en clases Rinto, no se si pueda...

-Tu siempre puedes, no es como que no te hayas escapado de clases antes ¿Verdad? No eres un angelito hermana.

-Shh... que no te escuche mamá -le guiñe un ojo -Claro que ire a verte, no me lo perderia por nada.

Tome mi mochila y camine con Rinto hacia la planta baja para ir a desayunar, mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo notificando un mensaje y desbloquee la pantalla.

Era un mensaje de Rei.

**De: Kagene Rei.**

**Asunto: Muñeca, paso por ti en 5, estate atenta.**

**;D**

**De tu guapo primo.**

**PD: Consigueme algo de comer que por las prisas me olvide el desayuno.**

**PD2: Gracias, te quiero, sos aombrosa.**

**PD3: No mas asombrosa que yo pero si sos asombrosa.**

**PD4: Creo que ya son suficientes posdatas.**

Solte una pequeña risa ante los mensajes de Rei, fui a la cocina y agarre dos barras de cereal y una caja de jugo de mora, servi jugo de naranja en un vaso y lo tome de un trago, me lave los dientes rapidamente y dentro de poco escuche el sonido de la bocina del Audi r8 de Rei. Depeine a Rinto y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

-¡Ya me voy! -grite antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora me iba con Rei en su auto, era el precio que el tenia que pagar para que yo estuviese en el club de musica.

Porque si.

Al final si me inscribi, yo entraba al club y el me daba un aventon ida y vuelta y asi yo me evitaba madrugar tanto, recorrer todo el camino a pie y ser comida viva por los estudiantes, claro que desde que llego con Rei y paso tiempo con Miku eso ha disminuido.

Pero no se ha detenido.

Y mucho menos si SeeU ha regresado.

Cuando la Diva de Vocaloid y estrella de Double Mirrors cruzo mirada conmigo, la guerra estallo.

Yo la odio.

Ella me odia.

Ambas nos odiamos.

Y ahora ella tiene el cabello de un horroroso tinte verde grinch.

-¿A quien escogerás para que sea tu pareja? -pregunto Rei mientras nos deteníamos frente a un semáforo.

-¿Pareja para que? El baile de invierno no es sino hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

-No eso tonta, me refiero para la actividad musical del club, la animacion del festival y todo eso, la pareja o grupos ganadores concursaran con Double Mirrors en Star Records al final de la temporada ¿A quien elegiras?

_Star Records... Black Diamonds._

-¿Me puedo ir contigo? -Dije sonriendo inocentemente.

-Cariño, tu y yo somos un gran duo, invencible, pero... concursar con mi prima significaria que no consegui chica, y sabemos que eso se veria muy mal para mi imagen ¿Me perdonas?

Frunci el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

-Cuando todas las chicas te rechacen no me vengas suplicando luego.

-No te enojes Rin -dijo pellizcando mi mejilla -¿Con quien te iras?

-Bueno... mi primera opcion eras tu... ¿Puedo concursar sola?

-Lo dudo.

-Diablos.

.

.

.

-¡M.A.P.T.L.V.V.! ya estas aqui ¿Que tal tu fin de semana Rinny? Te extrañe sabes, ayer fui al centro comercial y vi un vestido con el cual inmediatamente pense en ti ¡Es asombroso! y sabes, es de tu talla, asi que entre a la boutique y lo compre, no me lo agradezcas, es un regalo.

-Alto Miku ¿Tu que...?

-Te compre un vestido, es hermoso ¡Tienes que probartelo!

-Pero yo no...

-¡Esta tarde! Iras a mi casa y te lo probaras, lo tengo ahi ¡Te veras fabulosa!

-Miku yo...

-No hay problema con la comida, comeras ahi, a mis padres no les importara.

-Oye yo...

-Te llevare yo, el transporte no sera problema le visaremos a Rei y listo.

-Espera que...

-Muy bien, le hablare a mis padres en estos momentos para informarles, tu tranquila que diran que si, ire a buscar mi bolso, te veo en un rato Rinny ¡Esto sera fabuloso!

-Pero... pero si yo no utilizo vestidos-murmure mientras me daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

Camine hacia mi casillero e introduje la combinacion, saque mis libros y guarde otros y empece a caminar hacia la clase de Quimica.

Pero como últimamente la suerte no esta de mi parte, me encontré con quien menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

-Nigthmare, buenos dias.

-SeeU, vaya, parece que tu cabello ha vuelto a ser rubio, es una lastima, el verde te sentaba de maravilla, mas con esas orejitas de gato que siempre utilizas. -le guiñe un ojo

-Al menos yo no utilizo esas orejas de conejo, Playboy esta en otro lado, ve, andando.

-¿Eres ciega? Es un moño simplemte, no tiene nada que ver con conejos.

-No es lo que todo el mundo piensa.

Aprete los puños y suspire.

No valia la pena pelear con ella, no desastaria saliva en algo tan irrelevante.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival?

¿Que acaso todo el mundo sabia del festival menos yo?

-Espero que consigas a alguien... suficiente seria que te humillases tu sola.

-¿Tu tienes pareja acaso?

-Miles de peticiones, sera triste tener que rechazar a muchos de los que me piden que los acompañe con mi melodiosa voz pero solo alguien sera capaz de acopañarme y el resto... ah, ellos no importan.

Y me preguntan porque odio a Double Mirrors.

Si su lider ya era insoportable la vocalista es aun peor.

Necesito salir de aquí ¿Donde esta Miku cuando se le necesita?

* * *

**¡Regrese! ¿Quien me extraño? ¿Nadie? Ok.. U.U**

**Lamento la demora, enserio, lo lamento tanto.**

**Pero mi historia en Wattpad "Underworld - Andy_Prz200" tuvo un buen recibimiento y se me olvido la pagina donde comence todo y, lo lamento tanto, enserio diculpenme, se que no merezco perdon pero lo suplico yo... no se que decir.**

**Prometo que actualizare mas seguido.**

**Esta vez si.**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Que tal la actitud de Len, Miku, Rei, SeeU?**

**¿Que esperan para el proximo capi? Denme ideas y asi actualizo mas rapido.**

**¿Quien sera la pareja de Rin para el festival? Quien adivine se ganara una mencion especial el proximo capitulo y la dedicacion.**

**Nota. Para los que me leen desde hace taaaaanto, ahi por el 2010, 2011 caundo empee en supongo que deben saber que en una de las miles de historias con las que empece habia dicho que haria fandubs, y los hice, los subi a Youtube y todo... pero, olvide la contraseña, y mi voz ha cambiado mucho a decir verdad, asi que... estoy pensando hacer otros fandubs nuevamente ¿Que canciones me recomiendan? Pueden ser de anime o Vocaloid.**

**Y hablando de anime ¿Alguien ha visto "Princess Tutu" ? si lo han visto ¿Que les parecio? ¿Conocen otro anime que trate sobre ballet? Si es asi, dejen el nombre en un comentario, se los agradeceria.**

**Vaya, es bueno regresar.**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**¡Nea K-chan!**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Dedicado a Kyoko Katsuragi**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

Pase mis manos por mi cabello y deje que las bolitas de papel cayeran al suelo, estábamos en clase de Geografía y al parecer Len no tenia nada mas interesante que apuntarme con una pajilla y dispararme con bolas de papel llenas de saliva. Gire mi cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda y observe a Miku, estaba concentrada en la clase y anotaba sus apuntes en el cuaderno sin siquiera despegar la vista de la pizarra.

Normalmente cuando la conoces piensas que es una chica mimada y cabeza hueca. Pero es una chica mimada e inteligente.

Cuando el timbre finalmente suena, anunciando que finalmente es hora del almuerzo cierro mis libros y los meto en mi bolso, me pongo de pie con la cartuchera en mano, la abro, camino hacia Len y vació en su cabeza todo el contenido de bolitas de papel que me ha estado lanzando en estas dos ultimas horas junto con algunas virutas de lápiz y lapices de colores y unos dos que tres envoltorios de chicle.

Escuche algunas risas de fondo y guarde la cartuchera ahora limpia dentro de la mochila y seguí caminando, escuche pasos detrás mio y a los pocos segundos Miku estaba caminando al lado mio.

-¿Porque le hiciste eso a Lenny, Rin? -pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-Porque quería -dije encogiéndome de hombros -¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de Música?

-Oh si, Len y yo -dijo sonriente -Todavía no se lo he propuesto pero es mas que obvio que dirá que si ¿No? el es mi novio, yo soy su novia ¡Seremos un dúo increíble! -chillo alegremente -¿Con quien iras tu?

Suspire.

-La verdad, en estos momentos estoy muy tentada a pedirle al conserje que sea mi compañero.

-¿Willy?

-Willy

-Oh... ya encontraras a alguien seguramente, eres muy simpatica y agradable y a todos le caes bien...

¿A todos les caigo bien? Sí claro.

Soy muy popular aquí y Len no me acosa por las mañanas.

Claro.

.

.

.

Fui a la azotea y saque mi libreta, hace unos días había empezado a re-escribir una canción, tenia la letra y todo, únicamente me faltaba la melodía. Habia empezado esta canción hace unos años, cuando cometi la mas grande estupidez de mi vida y me desahogue en la composicion y escritura, nunca le di un final a la cancion, hasta hace tres dias, que revisando mis cosas encontre la carpeta de composiciones y letras y decidi que debia terminar lo que una vez empece, tome un lapiz y empece a escribir y ahora tenia una canción lista, solo agregaba una melodía y perfecto.

Empece a tararear diferentes ritmos para inspirarme.

La alarma en el reloj de mi muñeca empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que el timbre anunciaba el regreso a clases. La presentación de Rinto.

Me puse de pie y sacudi el polvo de mi falda y guarde las cosas en mi bolso mientras salia corriendo en dirección al área de primaria, salte la barra divisoria y me adentre al campus, en el aula de 4to grado ya estaban varios padres dentro, listos para escuchar las presentaciones de sus hijos. Entre al salón y me senté en una de las sillas para padres y observe como todos los niños pasaban a recitar los temas que les habían tocado, iba pasando una niña que hablaba sobre su mascota Bigotes, cuando el energúmeno se apareció en la puerta y tomo asiento a la par mia.

-¿Que haces aqui Rinny, escapando de clases? Niña mala, me gusta.

-Apoyo a mi hermano ¿Tu que haces aqui?

-Apoyo a mi hermana, papá me hablo, dijo que estaba atascado en el trafico porque hubo un accidente y no podria llegar a tiempo para ver a Lenka y Lily estaba enmedio de un examen en la universidad y Leon no contesta el celular, asi que yo vine ¿Tu?

-Mamá nunca viene a estas cosas, siempre era papá. ahora que el ya no esta soy yo quien apoya a Rinto, asi que callate que ahora va mi hermanito.

Rinto paso al frente y se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, observo a todas partes y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los mios lo vi sonreir.

-Mi tema es "Mi heroe, mi ejemplo a seguir", pero en este caso seria mi heroina, mi hermana mayor: Rin Nightmare. Puede que muchas personas la vean como una chica descudidad, rebelde y egoista, pero no la conocen y no la pueden juzgar, puede parecer dura e inexpresiva, pero es la persona mas amable y cariñosa que pudiese existir, es inteligente, educada, y siempre piensa en todas las personas antes que en si misma, aveces es cabeza dura y no entiende que tambien debe cuidarse ella misma. Hace unos años un estupido idiota hizo algo horrible con ella, en esos tiempos nuestros padres tenian problemas y peleaban siempre, mi hermana estaba conmigo y me apoyaba, se mostraba fuerte y valiente para mi a pesar que sufria por dentro.

_¿Que clase de discurso es este?_

-Rin ha estado conmigo en todo momento, y pesar de que sea una persona completamente imperfecta a ojos de muchos, para mi es la persona mas perfecta que pudiese existir, y quizás en estos momentos este pensando en tirarme de un barranco por hablar en publico sobre su vida personal...

_Vaya ¿Que comes que adivinas?_

-Y por haber leido su diario y...

_¡¿Tu que...?!_

-Y seguir diciendo cosas que no deberia decir, ella es y seguira siendo mi heroina, porque es la persona mas perfectamente imperfecta que alguna vez haya conocido, y estoy orgulloso de ser su hermano. Te quiero mucho Rinny.

Quizas luego recibiria bulas por parte de Len, pero las lagrimas no paraban y la sonrisa boba que estaba en mi rostro no desaparecia, me puse de pie y fui a abrazar a Rinto, bese amabas mejillas y le desordene el cabello, el limpio mis lagrimas.

-Yo tambien te quiero enano -aprete su oreja y lo mire amenazante -Pero esta tarde tendremos una larga charla sobre la privacidad de mis cosas.

-Auch... si, ya entendi, ya entendi, suelta...

Solte su oreja y le di un leve golpecito en la cabeza: -Ya me voy, te veo despues...

-¡Rin! ¿Te quedaras a escuchar mi presetnacion? Despues de ella voy yo... -dijo Lenka emocionada mientras me abrazaba

-Pero yo...

-¡Por favor! -dijo sonriendo y haciendo gestos de cachorrito.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Yay!

Volvi a tomar asiento junto a Len.

-¿Asi que tienes un diario?

-Callate y escucha a tu hermana.

Lenka paso al frente y dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Yo tambien escogi el tema "mi heroe", y es mi hermano mayor, Lenny. Puede que sea bobo, idota, tarado, se tire gases a diestra y siniestra, duerma con una banana de peluche llamada "Mrs. Banana" a pesar de que tiene 16 años, que sea un asco en la cocina, se salga de las lineas al colorear...

¿Que? Oh Dios. Puse mi mano sobre mi boca y me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar la carcajada.

-Aveces es demasiado bobo para si mismo y me sorprende, pero es un gran hermano, es divertido, sabe cuidarme, me enseña siempre, y me ayuda en todo, siempre esta ahi para mi y me protege. Y puede que no sea el mejor en todo. Pero es el mejor para mi y por eso es mi héroe.

Y Len era un mar de lagrimas...

.

.

.

-¿Rin, adonde estabas? Te saltaste la clase de matemáticas, vamos a reunión del club ¿Vienes?

-Oh claro.

Segui a Kaito hacia el edificio de los clubes y entramos a la sala de musica, todo el mundo estaba ya reunido.

-Muy bien ¿Ya tienen todos su pareja? -hablo SeeU - Si no la tienen pues que mal, Len y yo iremos juntos ¿Verdad Lenny?

SeeU camino hacia Len y enrosco su brazo con el de el, empujando a Miku hacia otro lado.

-¡Oye! Yo iba a ir con el -chillo Miku enfadada

-Ni modo fresita, el es mio, vete con otro, que solo los ganadores vamos juntos.

Miku camino enfada hasta pararse a mi lado y con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenzante hacia SeeU pregunto:

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Willy si puede ser tu pareja?

-¿Eh? Todavia no, pensaba hacerlo despues de clases.

-Pues olvidalo, yo sere tu pareja -dijo tomando mi mano -Y derrotaremos a SeeU

No me quejo, Miku me cae cada vez mejor.

* * *

**Hoooola! ¿Veis? Cumpli mi palabra.**

**Actualize rapido.**

**Preguntas: **

**¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo?**

**¿Que les hicieron sentir los discurosos de Rinto y Lenka? ¿Como reaccionarian ustedes si estuviesen en el puesto de Rin y Len?**

**¿Que les parece la historia hasta el momento?**

**¿Miku es la compañera de Rin? ¡Felicidades a quienes lo predijeron!**

**Ahora... ¿Que cancion creen que esta componiendo Rin? Dejen sus opciones en un comentario.**

**Creo que solo eso... ¡Aviso! Estaba pensando en subir esta novela a Wattpad y crear un trailer ¿Que les parece? Ultimamente me he estado pasando por ahi y he visto que el Kagamine Love (Al menos Len) es bien recibido ahi, no se, ustedes deciden.**

**Creo que es todo.**

**Bye bye.**

**Con cariño.**

**Nea K-chan.**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

.

.

.

-Miku... no debiste. -pronuncie al observar la "modica cantidad" en el precio del vestido que mi amiga me habia comprado.

-¿Como que no? ¡Te ves de maravilla!

Era un vestido color negro con una falda blanca en el interior, un par de guantes negros, con las medias y botas correctos hacian una combinacion magnifica, y eso sin contar los accesorios.

Estaria encantada de aceptarlo, si no fuese porque para pagarselo alguna vez deberia vender todos mis organos al mercado negro y todavia pedir unos des que tres prestamos.

-Miku, realmente no era necesario esto, yo... no tengo como pagartelo.

-Es un regalo.

-Pero vale una millonada, no lo puedo aceptar Miku ¿Que puedo darte yo para compensar esto?

Miku me abrazo y susurro en mi oido.

-Tu amistad Rin, eso me basta y me sobra.

Sonrei ante sus palabras.

Miku realmente era una buena chica.

Me quite el vestido y lo guarde en el paquete que ella me habia dado y fui a cambierme de ropa, una falda negra, un crop top negro con el logo estampado de The Beatles en ella, y unas vans negras con estampado de calaveras blancas.

cambie el liston blanco de mi cabeza por uno negro y finalmente sali del baño, Miku llevaba un vestido veraniego con estampado floral.

Cualquiera que nos viese dudaria el que siquiera ambas siquiera tuviesemos relacion alguna.

-Rin... me encanta tu estilo, es tan Dark, tan Punk, tan rockero... tan propio de una estrella de rock.

-¿Crees que soy una estrella de rock?

Ella asintio alegremente.

-Una de las mejores que he escuchado, mucho mejor que Double Mirrors.

-¿Enserio?

-Mil veces mejor que Double Mirrors, tú eres capaz de derrotar a SeeU sola, eres grandiosa.

-Tu tambien Miku.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quizas... pero no soy capaz.

-Eres capáz de hacer todo lo que te propongas... -dije poninedo una mano en su hombro, ella me sonrio -Ahora, empecemos a trabajar en esa cancion.

Fuimos al cuarto de Miku y luego de haber dado mil y una vueltas con mi cuaderno de composiciones en mano y haber cambiado de lugar y posicion para estar mas comoda hasta haber pasado por cada rincon de la habitacion por tres horas... no tenia nada.

_Maldito bloqueo artistico ¿No pudiste asomarte en otro tiempo? ¿O QUIZAS NUNCA?_

Golpee mi frente con la pasta del libro por quincuagesima vez consecutiva en menos de tres horas.

Miku se encontraba boca arriba en su cama con una libreta en mano y tarareando varias y distintas melodias, me acerque hasta ella y tome su cuaderno.

-Oh por Dios... Miku

-¡Ya se que es horrible! No lo digas -dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No... claro que no... esto ¡Miku eres fabulosa! ¿Compusiste esto en tan poco tiempo?

Ella se incoporo en la cama y sonrio nerviosa.

-La verdad... desde que te conoci, cuando aceptaste ser mi amiga.

-Miku... -la abrace -Eres una gran compositora.

.

.

.

-Gracias por traerme hasta casa Miku, se los agradezco Sr. y Sra. Hatsune. -dije despidiendome mientras bajaba del lujoso auto de los padres de Miku.

-No es problema Rin, eres amiga de Miku, quienes te debemos agradecer somos nosotros, eres una muy buena chica. -dijo su madre tomandome de la mano y observandome con un gesto amable -¿No es asi, cariño?

El Sr. Hatsune observaba con el ceño fruncido la entrada de la casa y luego volvio su mirada hacia Miku.

-Hija ¿No es aqui donde vive tu novio? ¿Kagamine Len?

El aire desaparecio de mis pulmones en ese mismo instante.

Miku aparto la vista de sus manos y se concentro en la casa.

-Es cierto... ¿Rin?

Agraadeci que la puerta se abriese en ese momento y los rubios menores salieran corriendo en mi encuentro, Rinto salto hacai mi espalda y Lenka me abrazo por la cintura, ambos gritaban cosas inintelegibles.

-¿Quiere hablar uno a la vez? ¡No entiendo!

Claro que nadie me hizo caso, y agreguemos que Miku tambien empezo a exijir explicaciones.

-Rinny... diles que paren.

-Ya estamos cansados de eso.

-Rin, ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

_Señor, he sido una chica buena ¿Que hice para merecer esto?_

-¡Uno a la vez! -grite.

Lenka tapó rápidamente las bocas de Rinto y Miku y hablo.

-Mi hermano y sus amigos llevan horas de ensayo en el garaje y no nos dejan estudiar tranquilos ¡Diles que paren!-chillo Lenka

-Ese idiota... -murmure.

-Rin ¿Que sucede? No me digas que tú y Len... él no... -empecé a observar sus ojos cristalizarse y me golpee internamente por ser la causa de esto.

-No Miku, no es lo que tu crees, Len y yo no... es sólo que...

_Si no lo dices en voz alta no cuenta._

_Si no lo dices en voz alta no cuenta._

_Si no lo dices en voz alta no cuenta._

_Al diablo con eso, Miku es más importante..._

-El plan era que nadie se enterara -suspire - Len es mi hermanastro.

-¿Tu hermano?

Negue con la cabeza.

-Mi odioso hermanastro.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuche el sonido de la bateria y las guitarras, y casi pude jurar que la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies.

Escuche unas cuantas cosas quebrarse y una voz femenina gritar una canción sobre todo el ruido.

Poco me importó en ese momento parecer una maleducada y dejar a los padres de Miku plantados, pero Double Mirrors se habia pasado.

Len se habia pasado.

Nadie nunca tocaba mis cosas aparte de Rinto.

Nadie tocaba mis cosas.

Mucho menos mis libretas de composiciones.

Y nadie cantaria esa cancion más que yo.

Subi corriendo a mi habitacion con ambos niños detras y busque entre todas mis cosas mi libreta. Nada.

Ella la tenia.

Muy bien, eso no importaba, pero si iba a cantar mi cancion, que la cantara bien.

-Lenka, cuando te diga ya, hazme el favor de desconectar la electricidad del garaje ¿Si?

-Si -dijo ella asintiendo, trajo un control con ella y lo mantuvo en sus manos.

-Rinto, cuando te diga, conecta el amplificador a todas las bocinas de la casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Cómo digas hermana.

Me coloque el micrófono portatil y lo conecté al amplificador, junto con mi guitarra electrica.

-¿Qué hago yo, Rin?

Me sorprendi al ver a Miku frente a la puerta.

Sonrei.

-Eres mi M.A.P.V.V, ¿No?

-En realidad es M.A.P.T.L.V.V. -dijo sonriendo.

-Ve abajo, quiero que grabes todo.

-Define todo...

-La expresion de SeeU.

-Trato hecho.

**PREEEEGUNTA.**

**¿Qué cancion creen que tocará Rin?**

**Quien adivine se merece una dedicacion en el proximo capitulo.**

**Aparte, cuando empiece con los fandubs, ese sera mi primer proyecto.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo de hoy?**

**El vestido al que me refiero es el mismo del video de esta cancion.**

**¡Un beso y un abrazo!**

**Nea K-chan**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Nadie adivino la cancion :(**

**Asi que... **

**Capitulo dedicado a Karycita  por haber estado despierta a las 2:27 am esperando que actualizara.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

.

.

.

**Miku P.o.V**

-Trato hecho -dije guiñandole el ojo antes de tomar mi celular y ajustarla en la camara de video.

Rin se termino de ajustar la guitarra y el microfono y me hizo una seña indicando que bajara. Llegue al garaje y me sente en uno de los poof que habia. Len me guiño el ojo mientras tocaba el teclado y cantaba parte de los coros.

Siendo sincera era una canción muy buena, el ritmo era pegajoso y la letra, a pesar de ser un poquito rapida era facil de aprender.

Lo unico mal era la cantante.

SeeU tenia una voz linda, lo admito.

Pero es demasiado suave y un tanto aguda mata oidos que no pegaba con la cancion.

mi telefono vibro y recibi la señal de un mensaje:

**De: N. Rin M.A.P.T.L.V.V :D**

**Asunto: Prepara la camara Hatsune, es hora de rockear.**

Acomode el telefono y lo posicione en un angulo que pudiera grabar toda la escena sin que nadie sospechase.

Fue en ese momento cuando la luz se cortó y se escucho por todas las bocinas la voz ahogada de Rin acompañada de la guitarra electrica.

_Tu sonrisa inocente nunca la voy a permitir_  
_-Comienza la invasión-_

Tocó un solo de guitarra y juro que pude escuchar una maldicion por parte de Len.

__Dentro de mi cerebro es completamente invadido __

__¡No hay sentimientos de culpa! __

__No debería permitirlo __

__Así que voy a enseñarte una lección__

El solo de guitarra volvio y yo aproveche la confusion para enfocarme en SeeU, la chica estaba roja de rabia y por la debil luz roja de emergencia pude apreciar la confusion en los rostros de Kaito y Mikuo.

_Gradualmente dentro de tu cerebro se llena _

_Con sentimientos que continúa evolucionando _

_Dejarse engañar está bien_

_ Y ahora, cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde _

_Amor y odio_

_Incorporado _

_Doble _

_But con Amor_

El sonido de una segunda guitarra fue perceptible y enfoque la grabacion en Rei, quien tocaba con una guitarra inalambrica.

_Es una orden absoluta _

_Vamos, inclínate _

_Eso te va a ser muy feliz _

_Más, más y más obediente _

_Voy a domesticarte para ser amable_

_ Tu sonrisa inocente nunca la voy a permitir_  
_-Comienza la invasión-_

Nuevamente el solo de guitarra aparecio, al mismo tiempo que los chillidos de SeeU.

-¡No! Se supone que soy yo quien se tiene que lucir ¡No ella!

-Silencio rubia, quiero escuchar -gruño Kaito.

-La verdad no suena nada mal ¿Acaso esa no es Nightmare?

_Gradualmente dentro de tu cerebro se llena_

_ con células de dudas que continúan _

_cada una d_e_ ellas teñidas _

_ya casi cayendo dentro de mí _

_Instinto,_

_ Deseos terrenales, _

_Habilidades _

_But I know_

_Es una orden absoluta, _

_Vamos, inclínate _

_Eso es algo muy fácil _

_Más, más y más obediente _

_Voy a enseñarte a ser feliz_

El sonido de los platillos y la bateria se sumó a la melodia, posicione el telefono para grabar a Mikuo y a Rei tocando junto con la estupenda voz de Rin.

_Hey, más y más _

_Hey, más y más _

_Desearlo está bien, _

_aceptarlo está bien_

Unrápido solo de bateria y unos segundos mas tarde la voz de Rin acompañada con suaves acordes de su guitarra se hicieron presentes.

_Mi cuerpo entero, mi alma entera, _

_vamos, escúchalo bien _

_Eso es algo muy importante_

La guitarra de Rei volvio a unirse a la melodia en un rapido compás.

_Es una orden absoluta, _

_Vamos, ¿Cuál es la respuesta? _

_Eso es algo muy simple _

_Más, más, más quiero mi propia forma _

_¿Me vas a abrazar gentilmente? _

_La tímida del ayer nunca la voy a permitir _

_-Invasión completa-_

Un ultimo acorde en la guitarra y empece a aplaudir emocionada ¡Eso habia sido maravilloso! La expresion desconcierto de SeeU valia oro, Kaito parecia confuso y Rei sonreia victorioso.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta se asomo el cuerpo de Rin con la guitarra colgada en la espalda y los audifonos en el cuello. Rei acomodó su guitarra y fue a chocar los puños con Rin y a despeinarle el cabello.

-Estuviste fantastica Rinny -se acerco más a mi amiga y le susurro algo en el oido, Rin esbozo una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire e intercambio rápidos susurros con Rei.

Cerré la camara del telefono y me posicione al lado de Rin, detras de ella estaban Lenka. con una gorra demasiado grande color negro con blanco y el estampado de "NightmareRules"

Rinto se habia montado en la espalda de Rei y llevaba un sueter con el logo "Nightmare Rin is the best singer"

-¿Que haces tu aqui Rin? -gruño SeeU enfadada

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti SeeU -dijo cruzandose de brazos y apoyandose sobre la puerta -¿Qué haces aqui?

-Vinimos a ensayar a casa de Lenny -dijo tomando a MI Len del brazo y acercandolo demasiado a ella, Len hizo una mueca incomodo y trato de safarze pero SeeU lo tenia fuertemente agarrado. -¿Como fue que entraste, para empezar?

Rin se encogio de hombros casualemte.

-Vivo aqui.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitacion y Mikuo, Kaito y SeeU intercambiaron miradas confusas.

Los tres posaron sus ojos en Len y vi los colores desaparecer del rostro de mi novio.

-¿Que esta pasando Len?

-¿Es eso verdad?

-¿Que no nos has dicho Len?

Len se removio incomodo en su hueco entre los brazos de SeeU -le daré desinfectante para que se lave despues de esto - e intento safarze de su agarre en vano.

LA sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Rin me dio a entender que ella se divertia con todo esto.

Len empezo a tartamudear y parecia tan indefenso que solo queria abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Rei tambien sonreia y le hacia señas con la mano a Rin, ella responida con otras señas y finalmente hizo una mueca de disgusto para aclararse la garganta y atraer la atencion de los demas.

-El plan era que nunca nadie supiese esto más que los propios familiares, pero debido a que alguien rompio las reglas de privacidad no me ha quedado más opcion que actuar -suspiro - Mi nombre es Nightmare Rin, y Kagamine Len es mi hermanastro.

-Hermano, _maîtresse*_

Rin inflo las mejillas enfadada y suspiro nuevamente.

-Correccion, es mi odioso hermanastro.

* * *

maîtress*: cariño

* * *

**Ok, como podran notar nadie adivino la cancion, asi que este capitulo es dedicado a... creo que nadie de los que participaron en la encuesta. **

**Pero pasando de eso, hay quienes adivinaron, sólo que no era la cancion que yo habia pedido, lamentablemente.**

**El proximo capitulo sera mas corto, un especial, un... 6.5 tomando en cuenta la perspectiva de Rinto, Lenka o Len con respecto a la cancion de Rin ¿De quien lo preferirian?**

**Tambien sera corto porque tengo planeada una mini entrevista que ustedes me pueden hacer a mi.**

**La dinamica es facil.**

**Ustedes dejan dos, tres, cuatro, nueve, dieciseis preguntas dirigidas hacia mi persona en los comentarios y yo en el proximo capitulo las respondo.**

**El capitulo con el mini especial y las preguntas lo subire el lunes 25.**

**luego de eso creo que esperare hasta el capitulo 12 o más para volver con la entevista, pero esta vez a un personaje de la historia ¿Quien quieren que sea el primer entrevistado de MOH? **

**RIN Y LEN QUEDARAN PARA EL FINAL.**

**¡Besos y Abrazos!**

**Nea K-chan**


	10. EXTRA

**EXTRA.  
**

**Len P.o.V**

Cuando llegue a casa, todo estaba en silencio, Leon se encontraba en clases y Lily tenía un examen en la Universidad, Rin no vendría hasta tarde puesto que se había ido con Miku, a veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo esas chicas podían congeniar así? Miku era prácticamente sol y sonrisas, arcoíris y perritos y Rin era… Rin.

Subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación, tire la mochila hacia un lado y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama, frote mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos y dirigí mi vista hacia el muro de fotos que descansaba detrás de mi puerta. Todas y cada una de esas fotos eran desde que nací hasta la actualidad…. Una foto de cuando era bebe y mi madre me cargaba en brazos. Mi madre, cuanto la extrañaba.

Lenka se parece mucho a ella, es el vivo reflejo de mamá.

Recuerdo que, si no hubiese sido por mi madre, nunca hubiese conocido a Rin.

Conocí a la rubia el día en que los Nightmare se mudaron a nuestro antiguo vecindario, a la casa de la par. Era una familia pequeña, la señora Rina, el señor Ryo Nightmare y la pequeña Rin, que en ese entonces era una pequeña y delgada niña que amaba los conejos.

Recuerdo que acababa de cumplir 6 años una semana antes y me encontraba jugando en el patio con el avión a control remoto que me habían regalado, todavía no sabía manejar perfectamente el juguete y en un descuido mi avión termino en una de las muchas cajas abiertas de mudanza de los Nightmare, mamá me había obligado a ir donde ellos con una bolsa de galletas para disculparme por el inconveniente y pedir de regreso mi juguete.

Recuerdo que me había negado. Gracias al cielo mamá no dejo de insistir.

Había caminado nerviosamente el patio de mi casa para saltar los arbustos de la casa vecina y finalmente llegar a la puerta con una bolsa de galletas de avena y chocolate recién horneadas en mano. Toque el timbre nerviosamente y espere de pie en el porche, cuando la puerta se abrió realice mi mejor cara de niño bueno y sonreí inocentemente. Me sorprendí al encontrar a la pequeña niña rubia que llevaba un disfraz de conejo de cuerpo completo.

_-Hola, soy Rilliane –me había sonreído –Soy nueva aquí ¿Cómo te llamas? _–me había dicho

Yo la observe incómodo _"Que niña más rara"_ había pensado. Le extendí la bolsa de galletas y ella había ladeado la cabeza y hecho una mueca graciosa.

_-¿Son para mí?_ –Había preguntado, yo asentí y ella había tomado las galletas con una enorme sonrisa y me había besado la mejilla –_Muchas gracias_ –dijo después de cerrar la puerta frente a mis narices.

_-Mi avión…_ -había murmurado.

Regrese a casa contándole lo sucedido a mamá y como esa extraña niña no me había dado mi avión. Ella simplemente se había reído de mi historia y me había acompañado nuevamente a casa de los Nightmare. Esta vez nos había abierto la puerta el padre de Rin.

_-Supongo que tú eres el repartidor de galletas ¿No es así?_ –Nos había dicho sonriendo –_Mi pequeña está encantada, casi se las acaba todas ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti pequeño?_

_-Hola, disculpe la molestia, yo soy Kagamine Lin, y este es mi hijo menor, Kagamine Len, él estaba jugando con su avión y accidentalmente creo que termino en una de sus cajas, las galletas eran para darles la bienvenida a este vecindario y desearles lo mejor, pero veo que mi pequeño lo olvido_ –había dicho mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

_-Oh si, encontramos el avión, mi princesa lo tiene, puedes pasar a pedírselo chico._ –había dicho mientras me daba paso hacia su casa.

Yo había tomado a mamá de la mano y la había jalado conmigo, pero ella no se había movido de su lugar. La señora Nightmare había llegado a la puerta y había entablado conversación con mamá ella también.

-_Está en el patio trasero, solo desliza la puerta, es corrediza._

Seguí las instrucciones del señor Nightmare y había ido al patio. La extraña niña rubia seguía vestida como un conejo enorme y saltaba de arriba hacia abajo con mi avión en sus manos. Yo había caminado hacia ella y había extendido mi mano.

Ella me sonrió y volvió a besar mi mejilla. Yo la había limpiado con la palma de mi mano y ella había reído.

_-Eres gracioso_. –Me había dicho.

_-Eres rara. _–Le había respondido.

_-Puedo vivir con ello_ –se encogió de hombros –_Esto es tuyo ¿No es así?_ –había preguntado mientras señalaba el avión, yo asentí. _-¿Lo quieres?_

_-Claro._

_-Con una condición _–me había impuesto, yo quería mi avión de regreso, así que había aceptado _–Me agradas, así que de ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amigo por siempre ¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo_ –dije estrechando su mano rápidamente _-¿Ahora me lo das?_

Rin me había regresado el avión y había corrido muy entusiasmada a contarles el hallazgo a sus padres, yo no pensaba acercarme a una niña tan rara, pero mamá me hizo cumplir mi promesa de ser su mejor amigo, ella se encargó de que cumpliese con mi palabra. Y así lo hice, al cabo de unas cuantas semanas, la extraña chica-conejo se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, y éramos inseparables, así fue siempre.

Hasta que yo metí la pata.

Observe por un minuto más la pared repleta de fotos, antes de revisar el mensaje que había caído en mi móvil.

**De: Kaito.**

**Asunto: ¿Ya tienes la canción para SeeU?**

Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta, lo había olvidado. Me asome al pasillo y vi la habitación de Rin abierta. Sabía que ella tenía varias libretas de composición, tenía que haber alguna ahí que me sirviera, tenía muchas canciones, ella no se daría cuenta ¿Verdad?

Entre sigilosamente a su habitación y rebusque entre sus gavetas, con cuidado de no mover nada de su sitio para que ella no lo notara.

Finalmente encontré una canción, la fecha era de hace 8 meses atrás, no creo que la recuerde.

**Para: Kaito.**

**Asunto: Dile a los chicos que vengan al ensayo, la canción esta lista.**

Y fue cuando volví a meter la pata.

* * *

Ahora, pasare a contestar la mini entrevista.

**¿Como te llamas?**

Mi nombre es Andrea.

**¿Cuantos años tienes?**

Actualmente tengo 14 años.

**¿Donde vives?**

En Centroamerica, El Salvador. ¡Viva El SAlvador!

**¿Que estudias?**

Estoy cursando noveno grado, pero si preguntas por la carrera, pues estoy pensando estudiar medicina.

**¿Vas a hacer sufrir a Len?**

La verdad no descarto la idea.

**¿Que color te gusta?**

Por orden: Naranja, amarillo, violeta, turquesa, rosado, plateado.

**¿Te gusta el pastel?**

La pregunta es ¿A quien no?

**¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?**

El 13 de septiembre. Espero regalos ;D.

**¿Desde cuando escribes?**

Desde que conoci Vocaloid en 2009, empece con historias sin sentido, y el 2010 publique mi primera historia en "El principe, y la doncella" luego publique "A bloody Love Story" hasta el año 2012. En 2013 las elimine y publique otras nuevas historias "¡Rin no es nombre de chico!" y tambien "Enamorada de mi Hermano" Todas Kagamine Fanfics. Asi que puedo decir que empece a escribir ¿7 años? Aunque ahora unicamente me encuentre con unicamente esta historia, estoy pensando volver a subir mis pirmeras historias, aunque seran diferentes debido a que mi tecnica ha mejorado con el paso de los años, la pregunta aqui seria ¿Quieren que las vuelva a subir? ¿Les darian una oportunidad?

**¿Te gusta leer?**

Amo leer.

**¿Cuando subiras los fandubs? Revise tu canal y no hay nada -.-**

Jejeje, cuando el Audacity se digne a reconocer mi microfono y pueda conseguir quien edite los videos y le agregue la letra ¿Allguien de aqui puede?

**Y creo que eso es todo, aqui concluye la pequeña entrevista, les deseo lo mejor y les envio mis mas grandes saludos. Quiero saber que opinan sobre el capitulo en sus comentarios, recuerden que es gratis.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Nea K-chan.**


	11. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo dedicado a SakuNyaa.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.  
**

-Correccion, es mi odioso hermanastro -corregi.

Len hizo una mueca e intento reclamar, pero SeeU lo apreto mas contra si, y juro que practicamente enterro la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos. Tome la mano de Miku y la jale detras mio para evitar asi que se abalanzara sobre la rubia.

-¿Odioso? -chillo SeeU -¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?! Lenny es la persona mas buena, dulce y tierna que pudo haber existido en este planeta -argumento.

Mordi mi lengua para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Como tu digas.

Rinto se acerco a mi y me tomo nuevamente de la mano, Lenka hizo lo mismo y yo asenti.

-Chicos, no es por ser maleducada, pero tengo ordenes estrictas de hecharlos de casa -me encogi de hombros -¿Van por las buenas o por las malas?

Rei paso a mi lado y tomo rapidamente su guitarra, la guardo en su estuche y paso al lado mio, haciendo una señal de Paz y Amor hacia los demas chicos y besando mi mejilla.

-Yo me voy ya, mamá hara lasagna y prometi que ayudaria en la cocina. Deberias ir Rinny -dijo despeinando mi cabello.

-Lo considerare. -sonrei -Saluda a la tia Regina de mi parte.

Rei choco los cinco con Rinto y seguidamente desaparecio por la puerta de entrada.

-Mikuo, nosotros tambien tenemos que ir a casa, andando -hablo Miku.

La peliaqua se coloco frente a mi y me sonrio ampliamente, me abrazo y se acerco a mi oido para susurrar: -Eso fue fantastico Rin, ahora, deshazte de esa perra -y me guiño el ojo.

Yo asenti en respuesta.

Miku camino hacia su hermano y lo jalo del brazo, no sin antes acercarse a Len, tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta y besarlo demasiado apasionadamente frene a la enfurecida mirada de SeeU, Mikuo tosio incomodo y yo me centre en taparle los ojos a los pequeños entrometidos que estaban bastantes pendientes de la escena y ahora intentaban safarse de mi agarre.

-Hermanita, hay menores aqui -hizo notar Mikuo.

Miku se separo de Len y susurro un "Lo siento". Kaito se acerco con el bajo en mano y se despidio de Len, murmurando algo sobre no querer enfadar a la bestia. Miku y Mikuo fueron detras de el.

Me cruce de brazos y me recoste sobre el marco de la puerta.

Ahora solo quedabamos Len, SeeU, y yo.

-Largate. -dije tranquilamente.

SeeU abrio los ojos exageradamente y se puso una mano en el pecho, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Perdon?

-Estas perdonada, ahora fuera de mi casa -dije golpeando la puerta con la punta del pie para que esta se abriera.

-¿Que?

Rode los ojos: -Y es por ti que dicen que las rubias somos tontas, que te largues, good bye, sayonara, arrivederci, patitas a la calle ¿Como quieres que te lo diga?

-Tu no puedes echarme -dice.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Si puedo, es mi casa.

-Tambien es de Len.

-Largate, anciana -gruñe Rinto, sonrio ampliamente y memorizo que debo otorgarle algo al niño por su valentia.

-Tu no me hables, mcoso.

Apreto los puños.

-Retractate -ordeno, SeeU rueda los ojos -Retractate de lo que has dicho ¿Me escuchaste? No tienes ningun derecho de hablarle de esa manera a mi hermano.

-Yo le hablo como se me de la gana ¿Me entendiste?

-SeeU... -le corto Len.

-Si le quiero hablar bien al mocoso le hablo, si no, no, pero a mi no me das ordenes.

Existen dos personas en el mundo:

1) Las que aceptan todo lo que les dicen y no reclaman.

2) Las que reclaman y hacen que las personas se traguen sus palabras.

Digamos que yo soy una pequeña combinacion de ambas. Asi que simplemente, sin decir palabra alguna, tome a SeeU del brazo y la arrastre con todas mis fuerzas hacia la salida de la casa, levante mi pierna y empuje su trasero fuera de casa y cerre la puerta frente a sus narices, asegurandome de poner seguro anti-perras.

Di media vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y caminando con paso lento y firma hacia Len, tome las partituras y letras que me pertenecian de sus manos.

-Idiota -murmure mientras daba media vuelta y subia las escaleras directo a mi habitacion, dando un fuerte portazo.

Guarde las partituras dentro de un folder, el cual meti dentro de una carpeta que permanecia escondida enmendio del colchon de mi cama. No podia dejar que nadie tocara nunca esto... eran demasiado personales. El celular vibro dentro de mi bolsillo, notificandome un nuevo mensaje:

**De: Miku M.A.P.T.L.V.V**

**¿Te deshiciste de la cabeza hueca? Si no es asi, esperame que yo llego en un momento y juntas la metemos en una caja con destino a Timbuctu ¿Te parece?**

Sonrei ante las alocadas ideas de la peliaqua.

**Para: Miku M.A.P.T.L.V.V**

**Tu tranquila, claro que me encargue de ella ¿Quien crees que soy? ¡Con Nightmare Rin nadie se mete! Aparte... ¿No crees que seria muy cruel enviarles a los pobres e inocentes habitantes de Timbuctu una plaga como ella? Digo, hay que ser buena con el projimo.**

Presione enviar. A los pocos segundos recibi respuesta.

**De:** **Miku M.A.P.T.L.V.V**

**Tienes razon :/...**

Y otro mensaje:

**De: Miku M.A.P.T.L.V.V**

**¡Lancémosla hacia un barranco!**

Estalle en carcajadas al leer el ultimo mensaje de Miku, aunque no podia negar que era buena idea, no habian barrancos cerca de aqui.

Coloque el celular sobre el escritorio de noche y me deje caer de espaldas sobre la cama, observando momentaneamente el techo color azul oscuro decorado con hermosas estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, sonrei, habia tenido un capricho bastante infantil al querer ponerlas en mi techo.

Tres golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes y toda felicidad escapo de mi cuerpo, siendo reemplazados rapidamente por el fastidio.

-Largo, Kagamine.

-Por favor Rinny, yo...

-No me llames asi. Mi nombre es Rin ¿Entiendes? R-I-N

La puerta se abrio de golpe y por esta entro rapidamente Len, con el cabello rubio suelto y completamente desordenado, sin camiseta y exhibiendo su un tanto trabajado torso, pasee mi mirada por su cuerpo en un rapido y fugaz movimineto, evitando asi que lo notara y finalice en sus ojos azules.

Los cuales se encontraban rojos e hinchados.

-Se que soy un idiota, pero no te enojes conmigo Rin.

-No estoy enojada... simplemente no te tolero.-dije acomodandome con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y fulminandole con la mirada.

-Antes no era asi... ¿Recuerdas que ni siquiera podiamos enojarnos con el otro por mas de quince minutos porque saliamos corriendo a los brazos del otro a pedir perdon aunque no hubiesemos hecho nada?

-Lo recuerdo -asenti.

Observe como Len daba un paso mas cerca hacia mi, me mantuve firme, atenta a cada movimineto.

-Yo ya te pedi perdon... -susurro dando otro paso.

-¿Quieres que te perdone? Muy bien, te perdono por haber tomado mis partituras y haberselas entregado en bandeja de oro a la segunda tercera persona que mas odio en mi vida. Estas perdonado, ahora vete.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso -dijo acercandose mas y mas.

-Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdon, Len. No para mi. Perdi algo que jamas recuperare... tarde mucho tiempo en construir mi dignidad igualmente, te entregue algo que utilizaste como un simple objeto de diversion personal.

-¿Que paso con aquella niña, tierna, alegre, divertida y carismatica que salia vestida de conejo alas calles? ¿Que hacia conciertos en su jardin trasero y cantaba alegremente a pesar de que no se supiera la letra? ¿Que podia hacer cualquier adorable gesto y me tenia comiendo de su mano? ¿Que paso con mi mejor amiga, Rin, que?

Parpadee incredula.

-Crecio y cambio. Eso paso, al igual que aquel niño valiente y amable que cruzaba arboles a media noche para jugar a las princesas conmigo, como aquel niño que siempre estaba dispuesto a ser mi mano derecha en cualquier plan, que se divertia en todo momento y matenia una adorable sonrisa en su tostro, ese niño que fue mi mejor amigo, crecio y cambio.

-Rin...

-Len...

-Perdoname, por favor.

-Eso quisiera, pero me hiciste mucho daño, no te puedo perdonar, no ahora, quizas en un futuro lejano o cercano, las cicunstancias pueden cambiar, pero tu unicamente haces que las cosas sean mas dificiles. Sabes que no te odio... nunca podria hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi?**

**Ya se que tarde siglos en actualizar, pero... no, no tengo excusa, simplemente se me ha dado un pequeño bloqueo artistico ultimamente, no se que me esta pasando. Pero prometo que intentare actualizar mas seguido, eso si, lo juro, por la garrita.**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, realmente, son lo que me inspira a seguir con esto, ustedes son la razon, me entretiene mucho leer sus reviews una y otra vez, me hacen saber que alguien se interesa en esto, que a alguien le importa.**

**Ahora si... ¡Preguntas!**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Que tal el plan de Miku?**

**¿Rin deberia perdonar a Len?**

**¿Que pudo haber hecho Len para que Rin no lo perdone?...Esciban sus teorias, adelante.**

**Y por el momento, eso es todo.**

**Recuerden que cada cinco capitulos se escoje el personaje entrevistado, ahora pueden elegir entre alguien de la banda de Black Diamonds (Ruko, Rook, Teto, Ted, Sora) o de la banda Double Mirrors (KAito, Rei, Mikuo, SeeU) o alguien de la familia Kagamine-Nightmare (Papá de Len, Mamá de Rin, Lily, Leon, Rinto, Lenka)**

**Tambien aprovecho para informarles que tengo una historia que participa en el reto "ABC Vocaloid" y esta conectada con esta novela, se encuentra en mi perfil y se titula: A de Atrevete. Transcurre dos años antes de Mi Odioso Hermanastro. Si gustan pueden pasar a leerla.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Nea K-chan**


	12. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo dedicado a Dianis Mar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.  
**

-¡Rin, es hoy, es hoy! -Rinto entro corriendo a mi habitación y se lanzó sobre mí, provocando que alguno de mis huesos crujiera de esa manera -¿Qué haces en pijama todavía hermana? ¡Vamos! Ve a bañarte.

Gire mi cabeza y observe el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Enano, te quiero, pero son las 4 de la madrugada ¿Que es tan importante para despertar a semejante hora un día sábado?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Ehh... ¿Feliz cumpleaños?-balbucee

Cambie de opinión al momento que sentí la almohada estrellarse contra mi cuerpo, al parecer no, respuesta equivocada.

-Rinto... no soy adivina, dime.

-¡Es el día de papá!-chillo

Me levante rápidamente y lo observe con una enorme sonrisa ¡Como pude haber sido tan tonta para olvidarlo!

Rinto se bajó de mi cama y corrió a abrir las puertas de mi armario, sacando una toalla y empujándome hacia el baño mientras el corría a terminar de alistar su mochila junto con la mía.

Me deshice rápidamente del pijama y entre a la ducha, tarareando una melodía mientras utilizaba el bote de champú como micrófono. Una vez lista, tome la toalla y envolví mi cuerpo con esta, teniendo cuidado de no deslizarme debido al suelo mojado.

Me acerque al armario y tome un crop top blanco con el dibujo de las "Reliquias de la Muerte", unos jeans de mezclilla rasgados color negros y unos botines blancos de tacón corrido, coloque las extensiones falsas color negro en mi cabello y agite mis manos rápidamente para darle un look rebelde y me coloque un gorro tejido color negro. Lista para el show.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, aprovechando que todos deberían estar dormidos a esta hora para preparar el desayuno para Rinto y para mí. Coloque el pan en la tostadora y rompí dos huevos sobre la cacerola, dispuesta a freírlos.

El sonido de la tostadora llamo mi atención, y coloque sobre esta una rodaja de queso americano y deje que el calor la derritiese, luego coloque el huevo estrellado sobre esta. Una deliciosa tostada con huevo frito. Tome dos copas de la alacena y voltee dos potes de yogurt, uno en cada copa, mezclándolo con moras y frambuesas, y una capa final de choco krispies. Desayuno y postre listos.

Rinto bajo las escaleras arrastrando dos mochilas tras sí. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas y yo le pase el plato para que comiese. Nos mantuvimos todo es rato en silencio, sonriéndonos con miradas cómplices. Este era nuestro día.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? –Dijo Len entrando a la cocina -¿Planean fugarse de casa, acaso? –Dijo señalando nuestras mochilas –Porque ocuparan mucho más que una insignificante mochila de excursión.

Rodé los ojos, Len no me arruinaría mi día.

-Tenemos nuestras razones, es el día de papá.

Len frunció el ceño confundido. Di otro mordisco a mi tostada.

-Después del divorcio, se acordó que el último fin de semana del mes, Rinto y yo lo pasaríamos con papá.-explique. –Es hoy, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Tenía sed. –dijo caminando hacia le nevera y tomando un vaso desde la alacena –Así que vine por agua.

Asentí.

-¿Eso significa que no estarás aquí todo el fin de semana? –pregunto, sonriendo de lado.

Observe a mi hermanito y este me sonrió de modo cómplice.

-Tranquila Rinny, me encargue de empacar tus partituras y manuscritos, todos están a salvo.

Sonreí, ese es mi chico.

-Parece ser que sí, todo el fin de semana ¿Algún problema?

-No, tú tranquila, hermanita. Solo un consejo.

Levante la ceja.

-¿Cuál?

-No me extrañes mucho. –dijo lanzando un beso al aire y guiñándome el ojo. Bufe.

Idiota.

Terminamos de comer y me encargue de limpiar los platos. Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí mi móvil vibrar.

**De: El mejor papá del mundo.**

**Asunto: Princesa, estoy a cinco minutos de llegar ¿Mi estrella de rock y mi pequeño DaVinci ya están listos? Si no, puedo ir a dar una vuelta por la tienda de donuts para conseguirles un poco más de tiempo, antes que las campanadas den las 12 y la magia desaparezca.**

Sonreí.

Papá solía poner mil y un disparates en sus mensajes, con el propósito de hacerte sonreír, y siempre lo lograba.

El solía llamarme Princesa o estrella del rock, debido a mi pasión por la música. Rinto era el "pequeño DaVinci" debido a que solía dibujar con acuarelas las paredes de nuestro antiguo hogar.

**Para: El mejor papá del mundo.**

**Asunto: Todo listo mi señor, se le ordena pasar por la tienda de donuts una vez completada la misión, no antes. ¿Entendido?**

Presione enviar.

El celular vibro en modo de respuesta.

**De: El mejor papá del mundo.**

**Asunto: Orden recibida, mi capitana.**

Guarde mi celular dentro del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me colgué la mochila con cuidado, tome un trozo de tiza y escribí un mensaje sobre la pizarra.

"LEN, NO TOQUES MIS COSAS"

Finalmente, escuche el sonido de la bocina del auto de papá, y junto con Rinto salimos corriendo directo al auto, mientras yo me adelantaba para tomar el asiento delantero.

Una vez dentro, papá me sonrio y nos despeino a ambos, entregandonos un par de lentes oscuros.

-¿Listos para el fin de semana Rock and Roll?

Sonrei, estaba mas que lista.


	13. D

NO ES UN CAPITULO.

Primero que nada, queria agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo MOH, y que a pesar de todo, siguen esperando.

No la abandonare, esten tranquilos por este aspecto. Simplemente he llegado a un punto en el que, el hamster de la imaginacion en mi cabeza, ha escapado, y por mas que estoy intentando, no logro escribir nada bueno, simplemente nada me convence.

No puedo escribir un capitulo que no tenga esa chispa, que se encuentre aburrido y no tenga vida, porque nadie tiene que leer un capitulo asi.

Prometo que publicare pronto, ya empece a trabajar en ello.

Pero quería decirles que gracias, por no abandonarme en esto.

**GRACIAS.**

Y segundo, esto no tiene nada que ver con los capitulos, pero ¿Recuerdan que hace un tiempo les dije que queria hacer un fandub?

Bueno, ya lo hice.

Kagome Kagome.

Junto con Dianis Mar.

watch?v=oWFMhf_YDIk

【Andy/Dianis Mar】Kagome Kagome 【Fandub Español】

Os dejo el link y el nombre del video, por si acaso lo quereis escuchar. Si lo haceis, dejad su opinion en un comentario ya sea en el video o aqui, me alegraria mucho poder leerlos.

Saludos.

Nea K-chan.


	14. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo dedicado a **Iney-Chan Kagamine.

* * *

**Capitulo 10.  
**

¿No han tenido alguna vez, la loca idea de teletransportarse a un lugar en especifico, con una persona en especifico y querer darle un buen golpe para que dejara de hacer idioteces?

Bueno, yo tenia esa loca idea en este momento, gracias a cierto hermanastro idiota mio, que llevaba mas de dos horas infestando mi celular con sus tontos mensajes ¿Porque siquiera no le he bloqueado todavia?

-¿Sucede algo, hija? -pregunto mi padre mientras caminabamos hacia su casa -Te veo molesta ¿No querias venir conmigo, acaso?

-¿Que? Ni lo pienses, me encanta estar contigo, realmente. -sonrei -Es solo que a mi movil le estan cayendo unos cuantos virus... nada mas.

-Ya ve -dijo sonriendo -¿Len te sigue molestando?

-No se cansa ¿Es que acaso no tiene nada mas que hacer? ¡Le llamare a Miku y vere si ella puede hacer algo!

Papá me observo ladeando la cabeza, aparentemente confundido ante la mencion de Miku, yo sonrei.

-Miku es la mejor amiga de Rin, papi, es un poco extraña, demasiados "unicornios y arcoiris" para mi gusto, pero es agradable. -Explico Rinto.

-Es la novia de Len, ¿Sabes? el primer dia me declaro su M.A.P.T.L.V.V y unos dias despues me regalo esta pulsera -dije extendiendo mi mano para mostrar el accesorio con el dije de amistad que ambas habiamos comprado. -Es una monada, quiero hacer algo por ella, pero no se que...

Papá sonrio.

-Tu sabras que hacer, siempre has sido muy detallista ¿Recuerdas el letrero?

Senti mis mejillas calentarse al momento de la mencion de dicho letrero.

-No me lo menciones -Dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos -Que vergüenza... Dios.

Papá estallo en carcajadas.

-Tranquila hija, que para recordarte todas las cosas vergonzosas siempre estará tu viejo.

Por el camino seguimos haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas divertidas que nos habían ocurrido años atrás, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la nueva casa de papá.

Cuando bajamos, la tia Lola nos esperaba en la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, Rinto y yo corrimos a abrazarla.

-Pero miren que grandes estan, mis niños, los extrañaba tanto ¿Como les ha ido? ¿Que han hecho? ¿Como es su nuevo colegio? Rei me ha contado que eres su compañera de clases, Rin ¿En verdad es un buen estudiante? Todavia no me creo ese cuento de que es super responsable y no duerme en clases -dijo riendo -Vamos, adentro, esta haciendo un poco de frio, les preparare un chocolate caliente o algo ¿tienen hambre?

Sonrei y negue con la cabeza, la tia Lola siempre era amable y servicial, pero algunas veces tendia a hablar hasta por los codos.

-Ya, ya, hermana, deja a los chicos respirar. -dijo papá entrando con nuestro equipaje.

-Ehh...¿Donde esta Rei? -pregunte.

-Bueno, dijo que traeria a un compañero, habian quedado en una especie de trabajo o algo asi y querian avanzar, dijo que tu lo conocias y te agradaba, no seria inconveniente.

¿Un compañero?

-De acuerdo, ire a mi habitacion a desempacar -dije subiendo las escaleras.

Papá sonrio junto con la tia Lola en un gesto complice, y supe que algo se traian entre manos.

Entre con cuidado a aquella habitacion que habia bautizado como mia hace algunos años atras, decorada exactamente con todos mis gustos y cada uno de aquellos pequeños detalles que reflejaban una parte de mi, los posters de las bandas y diversos artistas, los dibujos a lapiz que tantas veces habia hecho, mi ropa, nis figuras coleccionables, mis libros, mis instrumentos...

Y una hermosa guitarra Soul Silver de doble mastil con un teclado digital* color negro con dorado y un liston.

Hermoso.

Grite de alegria.

-Parece que ya viste tu regalo ¿Que te parece? -dijo papá observandome desde la puerta -Fue un poco dificil conseguirla, pero todo para mi estrellita.

-Oh por Dios, solo hay cinco Soul Silver en todo el mundo ¿Y me compraste una? Papá eres asombroso, no puedo creerlo, debio costarte una fortuna... no era necesario que gastaras tanto en mi, yo... con una guitarra normal bastaba, esto... no sabes cuanto te debo -dije abrazandolo.

-Bueno, no fue muy difícil, solo tuve que hacer unas llamadas, unos cuantos contratos, hacer unas remodelaciones en el personal y prometer que cantarias en unos cuantos conciertos... nada extraordinario.

Parpadee sorprendida.

-¿Cantar en un concierto?

Asintio.

-Tienes que estrenar la guitarra de alguna manera ¿No es asi?

Ryo Nightmare era un...¿que digo? es un productor de musica mundialmente reconocido, dueño de mas de nueve discografias exitosas, empresas de elaboracion de instrumentos, clasificado en el puesto numero #6 de "Ricos y Famosos", y padre divorciado de familia.

Ahora... ¿Un concierto?

-Creo que seria buen momento para que "Black Diamonds" se lance al estrellato.

Ah si... todavía no le he dicho.

-¿Y que tal todo con Sora? El... bueno...ustedes...

-Papá, ya no soy parte de Black Diamonds, Sora me echo de la banda

-¡¿Que?! Pero si tu formaste esa banda, no te puede echar asi porque asi ¿Como es que sigues con ese chico después de semejante acto?

-Termine con el justo el dia que me mando patitas a la calle, el dia de la boda...

Papá parpadeo sorprendido, se entera de la noticia tres meses despues, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

-¡Por fin! Ya puedo mandar a alguien a que haga desaparecer a ese desgraciado sin tener remordimiento por lastimar a mi princesita. -dijo parandose y estirando los brazos hacia arriba, saco su celular y comezo a marcar un numero -¿Hola?... si, soy yo... claro, ¿Recuerdas del desgraciado que te hable que estaba corrompiendo a mi princesita?... no, no ese, el otro... -y salio de la habitacion dejandome con la boca abierta.

¿Porque no puedo tener un padre normal?

Coloque los audifonos sobre mis oidos y deje que por mi mente flotara la letra de "No Scared" de "ONE OK ROCK", no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso, ni en que momento me dormi, pero cuando desperte, la tia Lola estaba tocando la puerta para avisarme sobre la cena. Le dije que en un rato bajaria y fui a lavarme el rostro para borrar todo rastro de sueño.

Cuando baje, realemnte esperaba paz y tranquilidad.

No a Len Kagamine comiendo una galleta en la cocina.

* * *

**Ok, se que me he tardado... ¿Cuanto? ¿6 meses? ¿8 meses? Bueno, ustedes sabran.**

**Yo ya perdi la cuenta.**

**Y lo lamento tanto.**

**Realmente lo lamento.**

**Simplemente... la inspiración no venia a mi cabeza.**

**Y tambien se que el capitulo es muy corto, intentare mejorar, e intentare publicar un especial navideño, sobre esta misma historia ¿Que les parece? ¿PAra recompensar?**

**Tambien queria avisarles, soy parte del staff de una pagina en facebook "Kokoro No Vocaloid" estoy bajo el pseudonimo de #Andy (aunque yo no me aparezco mucho), si deseais podeis echarle un vistazo, este 27 de diciembre realizaremos el relanzamiento de la pagina, en honor al cumpleaños de los gemelos, Si deseais podeis apoyarnos, dandole un me gusta a la pagina, intentare dejar el link en mi perfil de **

**Creo que no tengo nada mas que deicr, nuevamente perdon por haber desaparecido.**

**Les deseo lo mejor.**

**Saludos.**

**Nea K-chan.**


	15. Capitulo 11

**LEER LA DESCRIPCION DEL FINAL**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a **Koneko Kagamine.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.  
**

¿Que hace Kagamine aquí?

-¡Ah! Cariño, ya bajaste. -dijo tia Lola sonriendo -Ven sientate, el es Kagamine Len, el amigo de Rei, se quedara aqui este fin de semana porque tienen que trabajar juntos para el proyecto.

Sonrei forzadamente.

-Ya se quien es tia Lola, mamá se caso con el señor Kagamine... -dije mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rinto.

-Len es nuestro hermanastro -dijo mi hermanito observando fulminante mente a Len, el rubio oxigenado solo sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-Oh bueno, entonces creo que ya todos se conocen -sonrió -Entonces, solo esperemos que Ryo baje para cenar todos juntos y listo.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa, y aprovechando que Rei se habia sentado a mi lado, estire el pie y le propine una patada en la pierna, el hizo una mueca pero no solto quejido alguno al notar la mirada fulminante que le lance.

-¡Ah, Len! que gusto verte muchacho, llevo bastante tiempo sin saber de ti, desde el divorcio y todo eso ¿Como están todos? ¿Tus hermanos, tu padre, mi ex-esposa, la pequeñita Lenka? Vaya que extraño todo el alboroto que se causaban en el vecindario. -dijo papá sonriendole amistosamente a Len mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. -¿Que te trae por aqui?

-Si Len ¿Que te trae por aqui? ¿Tanto me extrañabas en casa? -dije colocandome una mano en el pecho y parpadeando exageradamente.

La tia Lola sonrió y coloco el pure de papas en el centro de la mesa, junto con los rollitos de carne, jamon y queso.

-La verdad, recibí ese mensaje telepático de parte de ti, querida Rin, que exigía mi presencia cuanto antes, y no dude en acudir, ignorarlo podria ser de vida o muerte -bromeo.

Rode los ojos.

-Hay, ustedes dos y sus locuras, de pequeños tambien eran inseparables -dijo papá sirviendose en su plato -Uno no se podia ir si el otro no iba con el ¿Recuerdas que inclusive Len nos acompaño a esas vacaciones en la playa porque no quería que tu te fueras? Hay, que tiempos... ¡O en aquellas veces que subiamos a tu cuarto por la madrugada y no te encontrábamos! Que susto nos causabas en ese entonces Rinny, te trepabas el arbol que habia enmedio de ambas casas y te ibas a la habitacion de Len, o viceversa, ustedes dos si que eran caso perdido, peor que uña y mugre.

Enrojecí al momento en que papá menciono eso.

¿Porque tenia que mencionarlo en este momento?

¿Y porque lo decía como si fuese algo bueno?

¿No podía acaso ser uno de esos padres sobre protectores que estaría corriendo a patadas al chico solo por tocar a su hija?

-Dime que sigues siendo pura, corazoncito -dijo tia Lola mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y apretaba mis mejillas.

Enrojeci al instante y me aparte sus manos de mi rostro.

-Claro que si, nunca lo harria con un imbécil como Len...

-Es bueno escucharlo -dijo papá tronándose los dedos - Len tiene una cara bonita, seria una pena que esta se moliese a golpes ¿No es así hijo? -dijo observándole seriamente.

Bueno, al menos tiene un poco de paternidad sobre protectora.

-S-si, señor.

Rei dirigió una mirada alternando entre ambos y con una seña de manos me pidió una explicación.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a servir la comida en mi plato, estaba muerta de hambre.

Y nadie se interpondría entre la comida y yo, ni siquiera las ganas de matar a Len.

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida. -dije llevando el plato al fregadero.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación antes de que Rei o Len me siguieran y me tire sobre la cama, estire el brazo hacia abajo de mi cama y saque el álbum que mantenía oculto y comencé a revisar las fotos rápidamente.

Hasta que finalmente di con la foto indicada.

Una versión un poco mas joven y mas alegre de mi persona sonreía a la cámara. Llevaba el cabello atado en dos coletas y un tutu rosado, una camiseta llamativa con el dibujo de un gato y parecía como si hubiese sido vomitada por un arco iris. Me encontraba sentada sobre los hombros de Len, quien también sonreía amplia mente y tenia agarradas mis manos para no dejarme caer.

Habia también otra foto en que ambas teníamos los disfraces de Pikachu.

Rabian muchas fotos en las que ambos estábamos juntos, y se sentía como si hubiesen sido recuerdos lejanos.

Tan solo había pasado un año desde ese entonces.

Era increíble como las personas cambian de un momento para otro ¿No es así?

-¿Sucede algo, hermanita?

Cerre el álbum de golpe y lo resguarde tras mi espalda al momento que vi a Len sentado en la ventana de mi habitación ¿A que hora había entrado el desgraciado?

-Lárgate de aquí Kagamine, tu presencia hace que den ganas de vomitar.

El sonrió.

-Te recuerdo que tu también eres una Kagamine ahora, Rinny.

Fruncí el ceño ante el apodo.

-No me llames así idiota -gruñí -Mi apellido es Nightmare, y mi nombre es Rin.

-¿Segura? Yo creo que Kagamine Rin suena muy bien ¿Tu no?

Y de un segundo a otro, estaba abrazando mi cintura y acorralando mis brazos fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Idiota ¿Quien se creía que era?

-Suéltame -gruñí.

Pero a pesar de que yo era ágil y fuerte, Len era un chico, por lo que era todavía mas fuerte que yo.

Aprisiono mis brazos contra su cuerpo y el mio y me rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello.

Maldito pervertido.

-Hueles exquisito Rinny, eres la única razón por la que tolero las naranjas.

Hice una mueca.

-Aleja todo tu ser de mi cuerpo, deberé bañarme con lejía y quemar esta ropa después.

Beso mi cuello.

Y todo mi cordura exploto.

* * *

**No me maten por favor!**

**Yo se que no tengo perdon de Dios TwT**

**Como compensación, aparte del especial navideño les daré también un especial de San Valentin ¿Les parece? Y el capitulo 12, todos seguidos, aunque quizas no el mismo dia porque nadie comenta los caps y me rompen el kokoro.**

**Ahora, una pequeña pregunta.**

**¿Les parece si subo los especiales aqui mismo, o en una historia aparte?**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**Ahora, otra pregunta.**

**¿Alguien conoce la pagina Kokoro No Vocaloid? Si no es asi, vamos, búsquenla en fb, y le dan me gusta. Yo soy parte de la administracion (Fui ascendida a editora hace poco ¡Yupi!) Y todos le estamos aplicando mucho cariño y esfuerzo para traer material a todos los amantes de Vocaloid (Yo estoy subiendo Cloture of Yellow, vallan y lean, les aseguro que le gustara)**

**Otra pregunta.**

**¿Que les pareció el cap?**

**¿Que creen que pasara?**

**Vamos, denme todas sus teorias que me encnata leerlas.**

**Los quiero mucho, y perdon por el atraso.**

**Saludos.**

**Nea K-chan.**


	16. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo dedicado a Mileidi**

* * *

**Capitulo 12.  
**

Movi mi pierna hacia arriba y con todas mis fuerzas le propine un rodillazo en donde nunca le pega el sol, inmediatamente se separo de mi cuerpo y yo lo empuje hacia un lado, haciendo que este cayese directo al suelo sobre su espalda con una expresion adolorida.

Arregle mi ropa y mientras lo veia retorcerse del dolor me acerque a su oido para advertirle, cuando un peculiar aroma capto mi atencion.

Sake.

¿Como es que no lo habia notado antes?

El maldito de Kagamine estaba borracho ¿Como diantres no se cayo del balcon? Eran dos metros de altura ¡Pudo haberse roto el cuello!

Y para empezar...

¿Donde habia conseguido el sake?

-Se puede saber, por todos los cielos ¿Que estas haciendo?

El rubio dio media vuelta y me observo con una sonrisa ladina desde el suelo, yo me cruce de brazos y le observe con el ceño fruncido.

-Rinny... te ves preciosa cuando te enojas.

Bufe.

Definitivamente estaba borracho.

-Largate de mi cuarto Len, no te quiero ver por aqui.

El Kagamine dio vuelta sobre si mismo y me abrazo la pierna, restregando su cara sobre mi rodilla y observandome con cara de cahorro triste ¿Pero que? Aguante la carcajada que estaba a punto de soltar y me estire lo mas que pude para tomar mi celular y tomarle una foto a Len.

Esto no se ve todos los dias.

-Vete, oxigenado. -insiti mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta con el todavia abrazado a mi pierna -Largo.

-¿Porque eres tan cruel conmigo Rinny? -dijo poniéndose de pie y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y suspiro -Antes nos llevabamos tan bien.

-Tu lo has dicho Len, antes.

-Por favor, dejame quedarme contigo solo un rato mas... -suplico.

Intente reir.

-¿Porque deberia hacerlo? No tengo ningun motivo, vete ahora mismo.

-Solo... espera que se me pase un poco el mareo, casi no conozco esta casa y no estoy en el mejor estado para andar rondando como un tonto por aqui, el alcohol no es muy bueno conmigo.

-Yo no he sido la que te ha mandado a tomar, tu ya estas grandecito y sabes a la perfeccion lo que el alcohol le hace a tu cuerpo.

Me lanzo otra mirada de cahorrito triste y supe de inmediato que me arrepentiria de todo esto.

Deje que el rubio se recostara en mi cama y yo me deje caer en el suelo, a una distancia prudente y lo suficientemente alejada del rubio.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en que terminariamos de esta forma?-pregunto.

Observe a Len en silencio, tenia la cara roja y observaba un punto fijo en el techo.

-Cuando eramos niños...¿te imaginaste que en nuestro futuro estariamos rechazandonos constatemente? Bueno, que tu me estarias rechazando porque yo me esfuerzo por acercarme pero tu siempre vas adelante, alejandote mas y mas... y me da miedo que algun dia no te pueda alcanzar.

-En aquel tiempo imagine muchas cosas para mi futuro, y tu siempre estabas ahi, a mi lado, como mi heroe, mi caballero de brillante armadura... tenia tanta fe en ti Len...

-Rinny, perdoname.

Negue con la cabeza, a pesar de que el no podia verme y cubri mi cabeza con mis manos.

¿Perdonarle?

No queria ser rencorosa, pero todavia no estaba lista para perdonar.

No despues de lo que me hizo.

.

.

.

El cuello me dolia, y cada uno de los musculos de mi espalda parecian crujir junto con mis huesos con cada movimiento que realizaba, Abri los ojos pesadamente, intntando acostumbrarma a la luz del sol, el cual brillaba diretamente sobre mi rostro.

¿Que acaso no habia cortinas o que?

Observe a ambos lados, y pude notar que no me encontraba en mi habitacion.

Ni siquiera en la sala.

Sino en el jardin.

¿Como rayos llegue aqui?

Me estire nuevamente y me reincorpore a pesar de todas las quejas que mi cuerpo me exigia.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber tenido a un rubio borracho en mi habitacion, suplicando perdon, luego de un rato el se habia quedado dormido y yo habia salido a ver las estrellas, como cuando era pequeña y me subia a los techos y observaba las constelaciones.

Supongo que me habre quedado dormida aqui.

Me puse de pie y me deispuse a entrar en la casa, pero una larga cabellera aguamarina llamo mi atencion.

Miku estaba recostada en el suelo.

En el jardin.

En casa de Tia Lola.

¿Que?

* * *

**¡Bajen los garrotes, ahora!**

**Vaya...¿Cuanto tiempo, no? Jejeje...**

**Perdonenme, realmente perdonenme.**

**Primero por la tardanza.**

**Segundo por que el capitulo es sumamente corto, enando, un capitulo pitufo.**

**Pero es que, ando medio...asustada, un tanto estresada, las vacaciones se me terminan y no he hecho la tarea todavia ¡Una investigacion desde 1970 sobre los conflictos armados de mi Pais! Dios, deseenme suerte para terminarla en menos de 24 horas.**

**En el proximo capitulo, revelare el gran secreto de Rin y Len.**

**Creo que ya es tiempo.**

**Ahora...**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Muy corto, si ya se...**

**Yo se que muchos esperaban violacion CofCofDianisHabloDeTiCofCof pero no, no habra violacion**

**Por el momento...**

**Asi que... ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?**

**¿Algo?**

**¿No?**

**Bueno.**

**Saludos!**

**Nos vemos hasta la proxima!**

**No olviden dejar un review :3 asi me apresurare mas con el proximo capitulo.**

**Nea K-chan.**


	17. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo dedicado a ****_SakuNya_**

* * *

Capitulo 13.

Tome una vara y comencé a picar a Miku en la mejilla, intentando que despertara y me explicara ¿Que rayos hacia ella aqui?

Observe a los alrededores, Len estaba dormido en el balcon, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adentro de mi habitacion y la otra mitad colgaba sobre el baeandal. Rei estaba hecho una bolita debajo del arbol de naranjas del patio, y tenia varios garabatos pintados en la mejilla. Enserio ¿Que demonios paso aqui?

Me levante, y me arrepenti al instante. Mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas y vueltas y empezo a doler.

–Mhmmm... –balbuceo Miku, despertando poco a poco y rodando sobre si misma en la grama para estirarse y observarme con un gesto adormilado –Buenos dias Rin –sonrio perezosamente.

–¿Buenos dias? –pregunte.

Miku observo en diferentes direcciones hasta que finalmente reacciono en donde se encontraba. Se incorporo de golpe y tomó la misma rama con la que yo le había picado anteriormente y corrió a puyar a Len con esta. Pero no con cariño, sino más bien como si quisiera atravesarlo con esta, mientras le gritaba:

–¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! ¿Como fuiste tan desgraciado de hacerle algo asi a mi M.A.P.T.L.V.V? ¡Es que no tienes perdon Kagamine! –y comenzo a lanzarle sus zapatos mientras Len poco a poco despertaba y buscaba la manera de librarse de Miku y no caer en el intento.

Y es aquí donde caigo en cuenta... ¿Que es lo que sabe Miku?

.

.

.

_Doce horas antes..._

–¡Ya vete de mi habitacion! –grite mientras empujaba a Len fuera.

–Pero quiero quedarme contigo –exigio mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la mia.

Empuje su rostro con mi mano y lo estrelle contra la puerta. El solto un quejido.

–Dejame tranquila, tu presencia me enferma.

–¡Entonces juguemos al doctor y así te sentiras mejor!

–Joder, es que apestas a alcohol –me queje – ¡Rei, no seas un inutil y ayudame a deshacerme de esta peste! –grite.

–¿De que hablas? –grito desde la planta baja –¡Estoy ocupado ahorita, encargate tu querida!

Refunfuñe.

–¿Cuanto te pago Len para que lo dejaras invadir mi privacidad? ¡Eres un pesimo primo!

–¡Se dice el pecado, no la penitencia! Ademas no me preocupo, se que en un dos por tres serias capaz de noquearlo si comienza a sobrepasarse ¡Si dice algo tonto grabalo por mi y luego lo subimos a YouTube! –grito en respuesta –¡Ahora dejame ver la novela en paz mujer, y no interrumpas!

Señor mío, ¿Porque no pudiste darme un primo normal? ¡Iluminalo o eliminalo! por favor.

Observe a Len, quien poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Solte su cuerpo y lo deje caer en el suelo, haciendo un sonido seco al golpear contra el afelpado.

–Rin, te amo... –murmuro entre sueños.

–Idiota... –masculle.

Rodee su cuerpo y baje las escaleras en busca de la culpable de todo. La botella de Sake. De paso encontre a Rei y Rinto comiendo palomitas mientras ambos veian a gusto la novela de Rei "Dos corazones, un camino"

–¿Donde está papá? - pregunte.

Me habia resultado extraño que no hubiese acudido a mis gritos. Me acerque más y conprobe que Rinto estaba profundamente dormido.

–Habia un especial de terror en el cine, así que fue con mi madre, sabes como le gustan esas películas –explico, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Asentí.

Pase a su lado y le di un pequeño golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Me miro de reojo y se llevo la mano hacia la zona golpeada.

–No me quejo, supongo que me la merecía –hizo una mueca –Ahora no molestes y dejame ver mi novela en paz ¿De acuerdo?

–Claro, claro... –murmure.

Observe la botella de sake y comence a balancearla en mis dedos. Tenia más de la mitad ¿Como rayos Len se emborracho?

Rodee su cuerpo nuevamente y me subi al balcón, parandome sobre el barandal para acomodarme sobre el techo y dejarme caer de espaldas, observando las estrellas.

–"Rin, te amo" –imite su voz, y me lleve las manos al cabello, frustrada –¡No mientas idiota! Te odio, te odio, te odio –sollocé.

Observe la botella de Sake en mi mano, y realmente no lo pense mucho antes de tomar un gran trago y sacar mi celular del bolsillo, marcando el primer numero que se me vino a la mente.

–¿Hola, Miku? Te necesito...

Le envíe la direccion a Miku y en veinte minutos después ella estaba estacionando su auto frente al patio de mi antiguo hogar.

Con un paquete de malvaviscos y una caja de chocolates en mano.

Tome otro trago de sake para armarme de valor con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Que sucede Rin? –dijo tomando mi mano y sacando una barra de chocolate.

Sonrei de lado.

Nunca crei que me armaria de valor para contarle esto a alguien, mucho menos a Miku.

–¿Sabes? Hace algunos años conoci a Len, en esta misma casa, tenia 6 años en ese entonces, y lo declare mi mejor amigo... 10 minutos después de conocerle. –rei amargamente –Eramos vecinos, así que soliamos pasar juntos casi todo el dia juntos, eramos inseparables –recorde –Cuando teníamos 13 años comence a tener sentimientos por Len, los escondi por meses, hasta que decidi confesarmele el día de San Valentin. Habia sido difícil, Len era muy popular en Vocaloid y habia muchas chicas tras él, pero siempre las rechazaba, sentia que no tenia oportunidad.

–Rin ¿A ti te gustaba Lenny? –preguntó en un susurro.

Suspire y me deje caer de espaldas en el techo nuevamente, observando las estrellas. Lleve un malvavisco a mi boca y segui narrandole aquella historia.

–Al final Len se confesó conmigo, fuimos novios por un año. Utau organizaba una fiesta de San Valentin, y yo le habia invitado, para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Dias antes habia comenzado a notar a Len un poco extraño, pero no sabia el porque. No tenia idea. –mi voz comenzo a quebrarse en ese momento y me abrace a Miku, ella acarició mi cabello –Yo creia que me amaba... en verdad lo creia.

–Rin... no sigas, no me gusta verte así

Negue.

–Despues de la fiesta fuimos a su hogar, todos se habian ido, así que solo eramos nosotros. Comenzamos a besarnos y poco a poco la ropa comenzo a desaparecer.

–No me digas que tú y Len...

–No. Estuvimos a punto... pero no. –solloce–Su celular comenzo a sonar y sonar, y en un error Len contesto la llamada y activo el altavoz. Yo escuche todo...

–¿El que?

–Era solo una apuesta... alguien le preguntaba si me habia atrapado y llevado a la cama y le entregaban la recompensa al día siguiente y terminaba conmigo.

Recordé esa noche y el momento se reprodujo en mi mente otra vez. El sentimiento de la traicion se hizo presente en mi pecho.

–¿Que paso después? –pregunto suavemente, temerosa de mi respuesta.

–Le pedi una explicacion, le di el beneficio de la duda porque realmente confiaba en él... y confeso que en verdad habia apostado sobre mi y era mucho dinero en juego, me daria la mitad del dinero si yo quería... me estaba vendiendo ¡El era mi mejor amigo mucho antes que mi novio! Nunca crei que llegaria a hacerme algo así. Le abofetee y le abandone esa noche. Espere que regresara y me pidiese perdón... pero en vez de eso comenzó a evitarme y a ignorarme. Luego, comenzó a salir con una chica y con otra, su habitacion estaba justo enfrente de la mía y yo veia todo. Se habia convertido en un maldito plyaboy. No me habia vuelto a dirigir la plabra en mucho tiempo... y cuando lo hizo, fue hasta varios meses después, cuando se descubrió el amorio que mi madre tenia con su padre... semanas después fue el divorcio de mis padres y todo mi mundo se derrumbo, Len no hacia más que burlarse de mi, y comence a odiarlo... pero la verdad es, que en el fondo, todavia lo quiero. –confesé.

* * *

***Desempolvando telarañas***

**¿Hace cuanto que no me pasaba por aqui? Casi un año... wow... no tengo perdon de Dios ;-;**

**Asi que... aqui esta la verdad, la razon de que Rin odie tanto a Len ¿Creen que es justificable o Rin esta exagerando? ¿Ustedes que hubiesen hecho en su lugar?**

**Si alguien quiere saber como fue la confesión de Rin, pueden buscar en mi perfil "A de Atrevete"No tengo mucho que decir... mas que rogar por su perdón.**

**Prometo actualizar más seguido, descargue la app en el cel y ahora escribiré desde aquí, por eso, si tiene algunos (muchos) errores, es que es un poco dificil para mi escribir desde ahi.**

**Por favor, egoistamente les pido, sigan esta historia una vez más.**

**Con amor y cariño**

**Nea K-chan.**

**PD. ¡No olvides dejar tu review!**


End file.
